The Adventure Begins
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: During the first movie The story not told in the movie with the characters and romances they left out. NorrintonOC with possible Jack OC. Samantha 'Sam' Bryne is Jack's besfriend, the character left out of the movie. Sam follows along on Jack's quest to g
1. Chapter 1

This is a movie-fic where I add a character to the movie line. I thought it would be fun to make this a Norrington-OC fic as well, along with some Jack-OC, just to have a lot more fun writing this. Hope you like it. And guess what? The new movie is coming out!

Chapter 1

"Jack, you seriously have to be shitting me…Where are my clothes?" Samantha 'Sam' Brynes looked around the small boat, she had been sailing on for the past few days. The boat was not that big, and it had to be hard to lose something on a boat barely five feet across.

"I used the clothes to plug up the hole on thee side. Why?" Jack looked slightly confused, his brown eyes big with innocence. "What's wrong with the shirt and breeches yer wearing anyway?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Sam groaned loudly, and held onto to her head as if she was having the worst headache of her life. "JACK! YOU ARE A WANTED MAN, GOD DAMN IT! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO LIE LOW! MOST WOMEN DON'T WEAR BREECHES WHEN WALKING DOWN THE STREET! THAT IS WHY I BROUGHT THE DRESS! SO WE COULD BLEND IN MORE!"

"What does god, have t' do with this, luv?" Jack still looked slightly confused. Sam groaned again.

"Jack, just shut up…" Sam sat down on the deck of the small boat, and took a long drink from the rum bottle she had hidden from Jack. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of rum, and crawled over to her, giving her begging eyes. "What Jack?"

"Luv…come on…you know how much I love me rum…Let me have some of yers! I'd do anything. Ye know that!" Sam sighed, and took another drink, not looking at him. Jack moved around her, trying to make her look at his sorrowful face. Sam took another long drink.

"All right. I'll give it to ya. But…no more using me clothes for plugging holes, aye?" Jack gave her innocent eyes, and nodded. Sam handed him the bottle, and Jack almost immediately downed it all. Sam sighed, watching him. "Yer pathetic, Jack."

"Why thank ye, luv. I am glad you think so highly of me." Jack threw the bottle into the ocean, bouncing once and then sinking. Jack looked over the side of the boat, "Luv! Look! There's Port Royale!"

Sam looked where Jack was pointing, and indeed there was an island, Port Royale in fact. Sam smiled and punched Jack in the arm. "Finally!"

Sam and Jack quickly got up and moved around, doing all they could to make the boat move faster. Jack brought down the sail, and moved it to catch the wind easier. Sam pushed the water out of the boat. He dress hadn't worked too well. Jack smirked down at her. "Jack…You're sure Barbossa is going to hit here next?"

"Aye, Sammie, I'm sure. Barbossa is taking a route backwards to ours, so we are bound to meet in the middle. An' of course, he has to have that pride of his that he sacked Port Royale." Jack pulled the boat's sail a bit more and speedily they sailed into port. Jack soon turned into his captain-y position, and tried to look extremely serious. Sam giggled. _Why was Jack always such a ham?_

They soon slowed as the wind left the sails. They moved through the 'tunneled' cliffs, and looked around. There skeleton pirates were hung with a sign reading 'Ye Pirates Be Warned.' Sam and Jack gave a small salute to the pirates as they sailed by, soon coming to the ports. All eyes stared at them as they sailed into port on a sinking boat.

Jack and Sam both climbed onto the dock just at the boat sunk below the water. Jack walked down the dock with his usual swagger, Sam followed behind him. The dock master soon stopped them as they were about to leave the dock. "'Ey! Hold up there you! It costs a shilling to tie you boat up to the dock!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "And I'll need your names."

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?" Jack threw three coins into the dock master's book. The dock master quickly closed the record book.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, following Jack onto the land, who had snatched up the dock master's purse that he left carelessly on his record book holder, and then slipped the purse in his pocket. Sam followed Jack into the road, and stopped.

"All right luv…so here's how I sees it. I'm going to go get the boat. I'll check it out, and make sure it's suitable for us. You are going to get supplies and some disguises for us." Jack slapped Sam on the back. "Good luck to you, luv."

Sam smiled at Jack. "Keep yourself out of trouble mate. Promise me. Aye?"

"I promise, luv." And with that, Jack left off the Naval docks. Sam watched him go and then slowly turned towards the market. Sam slowly walked over to one of the booths.

"Hey! How much for some of these apples?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later, not even ten minutes later, Sam heard guns shots. Sam sighed. Jack had got in trouble again. Sam knew that she would have to go find him and help him take cover while some of the steam blew over.

Jack came running toward Sam, his arms clasped in irons. Sam sighed and pulled him toward the alley way by the irons, just as the red coated Navy officers came by. "Jack! Are you crazy?" She hissed. "This is the 3rd port in a row!"

"Third time's a charm, luv." Jack winked at Sam. Sam groaned, and pulled him by the irons down the alley way.

"There's a blacksmith's place around here somewhere. We can get those irons off there, and then we get out of here." Sam pulled Jack into the a small shop, with a sign above it reading 'Brown's Black Smith'. A fire burned in the forging stove. Tools and swords were scattered all over the place, and a donkey sat under one of the large gears above their heads. Sam gave a low whistle. "This is a nice place."

Jack quickly moved over to a metal anvil where a metal pick lay on top of it. Jack started hitting at the irons. A loud snore erupted from the corner of the room. Sam and both glanced at each other and then at the corner of the room. A drunken old man dropped his rum bottle. He was fast asleep. Jack and Sam both shared a look, and crept over to the old man. First Jack poked him. No response. Then Sam poked him. Still no response.

Sam giggled softly, and brought Jack back over to anvil again. Jack held the irons out as Sam hit at them with the pick. Jack sighed as he watched hit them over and over still not breaking them. Sam started to hit them faster, giving them a _clank, clank, clank _sound. Jack groaned at the tangled irons and sighed.

"Any other ideas, luv?" Jack furrowed his eyes brows. Sam looked around for a moment.

"How about that gear over there? It's heavy enough…" Jack's eyes widened.

"You're bloody brilliant, luv!" Jack hurried over to the gear, and looked at it for a moment. Sam knew he was forming a plan. He had that usual thoughtful expression on his face when he did. Jack quickly walked over to the forging stove and picked up a thin metal pole attached to what looked like a larger metal stamp. Jack quickly brought it over to the donkey standing up the gear.

"Jack! Don't do that! Respect the animals!" Sam grabbed the brand from him and threw it on the anvil in the middle of the room. Jack groaned. Sam hurried back over to the donkey and gave him a swift kick in the buttocks. Jack hurried over to the gear and threw the irons over the gear. It soon merged with another gear, making the irons snap.

Sam grinned at Jack. Jack smirked and slapped her on the back. "And now we be off to fetch that-" Jack stopped mid sentence as he heard the front door of the blacksmith's shop open.

And that is our first chapter, luvs. Please Review! I need five to update the story. Ten will make me right faster. And if we get twenty on the first chapter, I'll put up two chapters instead of one. Aye! See ye next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing guys. Oh and to the idiots who flamed me, get a life, get real and deal. Hope you are enjoying the story. I did get five reviews. I deleted one because it was inappropriate. Glad you guys are reading this!

Chapter 2

Jack pushed Sam down beside the bails of hay, and ducked there himself, just as the door of the blacksmith's opened. A man in his early twenties, tall, brown eyes, long curly brown hair and lightly tanned skin, much like Sam's walked through the door. He quickly placed his things by the door, stopping the donkey that was still running circles around his pole. Sam held her breath watching him walked around, examining the room as if looking for this to not be in their places.

"Right where I left you." The man said in a hushed tone. He still glanced around and then noticed the pick Jack had dropped on the floor. "But not where I left you…" The man picked up the pick and went to go place it on the anvil, when he laid eyes on Jack's hat. Sam watched Jack slowly creep over to the man.

"Jack! Don't!" Sam hissed at him. Jack only shrugged in reply and hurried over to the man and slapped his hand with his sword just as the man was about touch Jack's hat. The man jumped back and came face to face with Jack.

"Don't touch me hat, mate. No one 'cept me touches me hat." The man looked slightly confused. Sam jumped out from behind the hay, seeing this could get ugly.

"You're the one their hunting. The pirate." The man glared at Jack and then at Sam. Sam sighed. "And you. The accomplice."

"Mate, I'm a pirate, case ye didn't notice." Sam crossed her arms glaring back at the man. The man didn't seem to care, and quickly picked up a sword, aiming it at both Jack and Sam. Sam tsk-tsked. "Think it's wise to cross blades with two pirates, boy? And you still have your whole life ahead of you, no doubt."

The man raised his sword to attack and tried to attack Jack. Jack quickly parried and cut his attack off. Sam pulled her sword from her belt and attacked the man. He quickly dodged it and moved to one side. Both Sam and Jack attacked the man, but somehow he managed to keep up with both pirates.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that…" The three circled again. But Jack continued. "But how's your footwork?"

"Aye. It's not all ballrooms and dancing mate." Sam thrust forward, but at the last second the man blocked her attack. The fight continued on and soon both of the pirates had the man cornered by the forging stove. Jack turned, putting his sword back on his belt. Sam followed the suit.

"Ta, luv. Don't follow us, aye?" Sam followed Jack to the door, but then suddenly a sword soared above their heads and into the door. Sam let out a small gasp. Jack pulled at the sword, trying to make it loose. It didn't budge.

"That is very nice trick. But once again, you are between me and my way out." Jack held his sword at the man. Sam pulled out her sword.

"And look, he 'as no weapon!" Sam giggled, and came closer to the man. But the man simply grabbed another sword from the wall and started the fight up again.

"Who makes all these?" Jack looked around at all the swords. Sam wondered that as well, but said nothing. The man smirked.

"I do." The man groaned as he parried Sam's attack. "And I practice with them with them everyday, three hours a day."

"You have got to find yourself a girl, mate." Sam attacked him again, and thrust forward, but still he parried. Jack thrust next, and soon they thrust at the man again, but still he managed to parry them both.

"Or perhaps he is found a girl and has not developed a wooing sense yet for said strumpet…" Jack gave a look of disappoint. The man thrust at them, obviously angry with Sam's remark.

"The reason I practice with these swords everyday is so that when I meet a pirate or pirates, I can kill them!" The man answered angrily, and thrust at them again. Both pirates parried again, and were soon near the wall. Jack moved in front of Sam and parried the man's attack on Sam. Jack swung the remnants of chain still attached to his arm at the man's sword, trying to pull it away. But the man was quick, and turned his sword, somehow managing to trap Jack to the ceiling beam.

Jack pulled at the chains, trying to pull the sword out as he fought with the man. Jack fought longer and then kicked his foot towards the man, kicking dirt in his face. The man backed up and covered his eyes. Jack now used all of his weight to pull the sword from the ceiling, and falling onto a weighted wagon, shooting the man onto the beams of the ceiling. Jack quickly stood up, and just as he did, the man cut a large bunch of barrels, sending Jack soaring onto the beams with the man.

Sam watched helplessly from below, as the guys fought above. She waited for Jack to bring him down. After a few minutes, Jack came down with the man, still fighting. Sam picked up the dust catcher and threw it at Jack. Jack sprayed the dust all over the man. The man was blinded and fought the air and dust. Jack pulled out his pistol and held it at the man. Sam held her sword at his neck.

"You cheated! You both cheated!" The man yelled angrily. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Pirates." He said, looking at the man. "This shot isn't meant for you, boy. Now move."

But the man didn't move. He stayed put. A loud banging erupted from the doorway. Sam gave Jack a worried look. "Please move, luv. We really need to go."

"No." The man glared at Sam. Suddenly, Jack fell forward to the ground. Sam gasped to see the man who had been asleep, standing next to her with a broken rum bottle, and a menacing look on his face. Sam backed away from him slowly, slipping her sword into her belt. The door burst open. Navy officers piled in, followed by a Commodore with a large wig.

"I will remember this is as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Sam gazed upon the Commodore. His eyes were a deep icy blue, showing no emotions as they stared back at her. Sam also sensed some caring and soft feeling behind those eyes. He stared back at her, as if looking over her, like a bug under a glass. Sam blinked, and said nothing. Two of the officers grabbed her from behind. The Commodore turned to the old man.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." The Commodore said.

The old man looked up at the Commodore. "Simply doing my civic duty, sir." Will made a face as if to say 'Really? The how come I did all the work?'

"What should we do with this one, sir?" The one to her right asked. The Commodore turned to her and looked her over again. Sam smiled at him, trying to make her seem less threatening.

"Throw her in the lock up with Mr. Sparrow. They both hang tomorrow as pirate and pirate accomplice." Sam frowned at the Commodore, knowing he really didn't want to do that. Sam was quickly pulled away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Commodore Norrington watched as the lady pirate was dragged away. He felt a bit strange in doing so. She…was different. She didn't have the beauty like Elizabeth, but still she had some kind of charm to her that made her more desirable than the rich women that lived around her. Her face was a bit dirty, her clothes were torn, she didn't yell or curse at him as she was brought to the lock up and she stayed with Jack Sparrow.

Commodore Norrington didn't really want to hang this woman. Maybe somehow he could convince Governor Swann to do a slave market, like in St. Kitts, and buy the lady pirate for his own use. It might bring talk, but he could handle it. The only problem was…he had just proposed to Elizabeth Swann.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Awesomeness! Please keep reviewing! I need five next time or no new chapter. Seriously! Tell you friends about it and let them read it!

Chapter 3

Sam sighed and looked over at Jack. Jack leaned against the wall of the cell they were sharing. The morons in the cell next to them were trying to coax the dog with the keys to come close so they could get out. They whistled and called to the raggedy looking dock. Sam pushed her black hair of her shoulder and moved over to the cell door. "That dog is never going to move, mates."

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet, Princess." Sam cringed and glared at the man who said that. Sam looked up at Jack.

"Any ideas yet, mate?" Jack shook his head and pulled his hat lower, over his eyes. Sam sighed and sat back. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a guard entered. He looked angry. His face was red, and sweat beads stuck to his forehead. Sam sighed again, and hoped nothing bad would happen. The guard walked along the cells, and stopped in front of Jack and Sam's cell.

"You. The pirate woman. On your feet." Sam slid as she got up and held on to the bars.

"Aye?" The guard glared at her.

"Commodore Norrington wants a word with you." The guard pulled a key from his pocket, and opened the door just enough so Sam could side out. The guard quickly slammed the door, making Jack jump back. The guard slid the key into his pocket, and led Sam up the stairs. Sam glanced at his pocket where the key was, and tried to think of how she might get the key. The guard opened the door in front of her and waited for her to enter. Sam walked into the room slowly and looked around. The door closed behind her. There was a desk, some book shelves, a chair, and some other things just in the room, looking as if they were just thrown around.

"Madam, welcome." The Commodore stood up from his chair, and walked over to her. Sam looked up at him, smiling a little. It was the same man she had seen earlier when he was arrested. He still was wearing that stupid wig, but still had that handsome sense to him. Sam liked his eyes. They were hard and cold, but there was sensitivity behind them. It was hidden behind the cold blue eyes, but Sam was sure it was still there somewhere. "Please sit down."

The Commodore motioned to a chair close to the desk. Sam sat down, still looking at him. The Commodore smiled at her, which was strange for her, since she hadn't expected him to do so. "What business do you have calling me here, Commodore?"

"Well, Madam…" The Commodore sat down on his desk, sitting in front of her. "I have a proposition for you." Sam raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"A proposition for me? What good would it do for me?" Sam was suspicious. Usually men who did stuff like this wanted some kind of pay in return.

"Well…for starters…" The Commodore played with his uniform jacket for a moment and then removed it. "I can get you out of jail scott-free."

Sam chewed on her lip as she thought. "What is it you want in return, Commodore?"

"I would like you to agree to be my servant in my household and a regular citizen in society." Sam was steamed now. How dare he suggest that!

"The answer is no! NO NO NO NO NO! I WILL NEVER STOOP TO THAT LEVEL OF LIFE! NEVER!" Sam got up from and chair and headed to the door. The Commodore looked at her, scared of that temper. Sam slammed the door and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Commodore Norrington sat on his desk and sighed. He had hoped she would have gone for that idea. She could have escaped her hanging at the gallows. She could finally explain to him why she looked at him the way she did. She could finally finish being a pirate and settle down with a rich man in with the Royal Navy. But she said no.

Tomorrow was the hanging. Commodore Norrington could not grant her clemency…even if he did, she would only sail away on a boat with Jack Sparrow if he got away, and he would never have his chance with the lady pirate.

Commodore Norrington got up from his desk and headed out the door. It was time for his rounds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam opened her eyes slowly. It was the middle of the night. Cannons were firing all around. Sam looked to see Jack already at the cell window. "I know those guns! Luv, it's the pearl!"

Sam jumped up and hurried over to Jack, and looked out the window with him. It was indeed the pearl. The men in the cell next to them, looked through bars, trying to get a glance of the ship. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories…They go port to port and leave no survivors."

"Mate…if they leave no survivors, where do the stories come from then?" Sam asked. The man opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and thought about it. Sam sighed, and then looked up again. "Hit the deck!"

Sam pulled Jack down with her just as a cannonball hit the wall. Jack looked up to see a hole now formed in the cell next to him. The men slowly climbed out of hole. "My sympathies friends. It seems you have no matter of luck at all."

Sam groaned, and cursed. "No shit, Sherlock." Sam turned to Jack to see him stooping down to the level of the other pirates, begging the dog for the key. He picked up the bone the guys had been using to coax the dog closer. The dog came out from under the bench and looked at Jack.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie. Its just you, me and aunt Sammie. That's right, just you, old Jack and aunt Sammie. Come on doggie." Sam groaned in reply. Jack glanced back at her, and then back at the dog. "Come here, you stupid, slimy good for nothing-"

Jack stopped mid-sentence as the dog heard a door slam close and walked off with the keys in its mouth. "I didn't mean it! Get back here!"

Sam giggled. Jack looked up at Sam, partly speechless. "What's wrong, Jack? Dog got your tongue, along with the keys?" Jack glared at her, and laid back in the cell. Another bang erupted from another door and two pirates walked in.

"This ain't the armory!" One yelled at his companion. The companion winced and looked away, making him spot Jack and Sam in the cell. The pirate grinned at them.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here. It's Captain Sparrow and Blasted Bastard Bryne." Sam growled at him, and ran to the door of the cell. Jack touched her shoulder, and she moved over for Jack.

"Last time we saw you two, you were all alone on that godforsaken spit of land. You fortunes haven't improved much. But maybe, Sparrow, you can screw Bryne and make her a real pirate. That might help your fortunes a bit." Sam kicked at the cell door and growled again. How dare he poke fun at the fact she was still a virgin!

"Let me kill him, Jack! Let me kill him!" Sam reached arms out through the cell bars, aiming for the pirate's neck. But he moved, and she missed.

"Might want to worry about your own fortunes, lad. The deepest circle of hell is for betrayers, mutineers and arse holes who don't appreciate women who can whip you and sit you on your sorry ass anytime." Jack snarled. One of the pirates reached through the grabbed Jack by the neck, making Jack choke a little.

"You know nothing of Hell." Jack looked down at the arm of the pirate, and saw as the moonlight hit his arm, the cloth of his sleeve went ragged, and his arm turned into a skeleton bone. Sam gasped, looking at it.

"So there is a curse…" The pirate nodded at Sam. "And the stories? They're true too?"

The pirate nodded and let go of Jack. Jack gave a cough and picked up the bone off the cell floor. The pirates left the cells in a huff. Sam looked at Jack as he examined the bone. "What are you thinking, mate? You have another plan?"

"Sorry, luv…How about you get some rest? I'll watch to make sure we don't get killed in our sleep with all those cannons and such." Sam nodded, and laid her hat over her eyes, laying her head against the cell.

"Jack…" Sam closed her eye, breathing slower. "What's our next plan of action after we get out of here?"

"Get a ship I suppose and find someone stupid enough to give us one." Sam snickered.

"That will be interesting…" Jack nodded and still examined the bone in his hand.

"Yes, luv. It will be interesting. Very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally got the next chapter up! Took you guys long enough to review!

Chapter 4

Sam woke the next morning to some moaning and groaning. Jack sat at the cell wall trying to pick the lock on the door. Sam sighed. "Jack…why not let a real lock picker do it?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you. That's why." Sam sighed and moved Jack over, taking where he spot was. She put her hand on the bone and started to move it slowly. Sam sighed and pulled the bone out of the door.

"You made the point too thick, mate. Now…let me see if I can fix it…." Sam pulled her dagger out from under her shirt and proceeded sharper the end of the bone. Jack looked shocked at her.

"Where did that dagger come from? Didn't Norry take all our stuff?" Sam shrugged.

"No one goes in my shirt without a fight, a black eye and some very sore privates, among some other things." Sam smirked. Jack sighed and watched her for a few moments as she sharpened the bone. He soon got bored with it, and laid back on the floor, covering his eyes with Sam's hat. Sam giggled and continued to work.

A door slammed not too far away and in came the man that Jack and Sam had dueled with the day before. Sam looked out, and seeing him, nudged Jack with her boot. Jack gave a groan. "What?" His voice was muffled by the hat.

"Whelp. 3 o'clock. Approaching fast. Wake up." Sam hissed at Jack. Jack groaned again and waited for the man to approach. The man grabbed the cell and looked in.

"You! Sparrow!" The man watched Jack's 'sleeping' form.

"Aye, lad?"

"Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?" The man demanded.

"I've heard of it." Sam sighed. Jack was going to be vague about every answer until he knew what the boy was after. Sam grabbed her hat off Jack's face.

"Where does it make berth?" He watched Jack, who was still lying on the floor.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" The man shook his head. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded island, Isla de Muerta. It is not there, and can not be found unless you are one already know where it is."

"Isla de Muerta? The Black Pearl is real enough, there for its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Jack smirked.

"Why ask me?" The man frowned.

"Because you're a pirate." Sam sighed, wondering where this would lead to.

"And you wanted to be a pirate yourself. Is that it?"

"Never!" The man put his face up to the bars and had said fiercely.

"They took Miss. Swann."

"Ah! So you have found a girl! Well, if you're intending to brave all and win fair lady's heart, you're going to have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me, or me mate here." Sam smirked, but the thought for a second. Swann? Where had she heard that name before?

"I can get you out of here." Jack jumped up at this.

"How's that? The keys ran off, and picking the lock isn't working out too well…"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges. With the proper leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Jack and Sam watched curiously as the man took the bench from the side and placed it on the cell bars.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Short for William, I imagine." Will nodded. "Good strong name, no doubt your father's name, aye?" Sam knew what Jack was thinking. He was thinking about Bootstrap. It was a wonder he had looked familiar. This is Bill's son!

"Yes."

"Ah…Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. You spring us from this cell and I swear on pain of death, we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack glanced at Sam, and she nodded. Sam stood up. Jack reached through the cell and held out his hand.

"Agreed." Will shook it.

"All right, now get us out of here." Will lifted the bench and the door fell to the floor. Jack and Sam quickly scurried out. Jack grabbed his pack and threw Sam's to her. Sam and Jack followed Will out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack! Stop! I need to buy something!" Sam stopped short in the middle of the market. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you don't need a dress. Remember what happened to the last one?" Sam frowned.

"You used it to plug a hole, and no, it's not a dress. I need supplies. For later." Jack sighed and turned to Will. Sam smiled at them, trying to convince them.

"All right, Sammie. Just be quick." Sam smiled and hurried over to the apothecary stand. An old man stood over, putting his herbs on his table. Sam smiled at him and leaned down on the table.

"Sir…Do you have…" She paused and whispered to him. "The Sleeping Herb?"

"The Sleeping Herb?" He whispered. "Aye, we do…It will cost you about 20 pounds…I really don't like to sell this to civilians."

"I'll give you 30 pounds if you don't tell anyone I bought it from you." Sam held up a small pouch of coins and shook it. The man nodded and handed her a pouch.

"It's already ground up for use in food and drinks. It will work well." Sam nodded and looked inside the bag. She then slipped the bag in the binds under her shirt. The old man gave her a smile.

"How fast does it take to make it work?" Sam looked at the other herbs, pretending she wasn't talking to him.

"The more you use the quicker it is. Use the entire bag, it will take five minutes, ten minutes tops." Sam nodded and walked away from the stand. Sam ran back over to Jack and Will. Jack led Sam and Will under the foot bride leading to the dock. From the bridge, they could see the ships being loaded.

"We're going to steal a ship? Which one? That one?" Will pointed to the Interceptor. Jack shook his head and glanced over at the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Aye. That one. And we're not stealing it. We're COMANDEERING it. We are COMANDEERING that ship." Sam said. Jack nodded in agreement. "Get it right, mate."

"Now mate, I have t' ask this to you, on account I have to ask this every time. How far are you willing to go to save this woman?" Jack glanced at Will, waiting for his answer.

"I would die for her." Will answered simply. Sam nodded at Jack, and Jack looked back at the Interceptor being loaded onto with supplies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam walked over to the ship, and ducked down below some crates on the dock. This was going to be interesting. Sam watched as Will and Jack got under an over-turned long boat, and slowly went under the water. Sam remembered when she and Jack were kids, and the first time they did that. Ah…those were the days…

Sam slinked over to side of the ship, and shimmied herself over the side of the ship. She pressed herself against the wall of the cabins, and watched to make sure no one had seen her. Slowly, she slid into the inside portion of the ship, hurrying on to find the Captain's quarters.

She soon came upon a large door that read 'Captain' across the front of it. Sam made her way in, and looked around. There was a large desk, a very large, comfortable looking bed, and many book shelves just thrown around. Sam sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of parchment out from one of the drawers. Quickly, she pulled a quill from the desk. She held the top of the quill to her chin, thinking for a moment. She then started to write, thinking quickly as she wrote.

She then folded the parchment, and placed a seal, with her ring sign on it. Sam took the dagger from the top drawer. She walked over to the front door, and holding the dagger in one hand, the folded parchment in the other, she pinned the parchment to the door.

Sam admired her handiwork for a moment and then went back on the deck. She saw Commodore Norrington, and approached him. "'Ello there, luv. Hard at work?"

"You! How did you get out of your cell?" Norrinton seemed more pleased then angry, but Sam did not mention in front of his crew. Sam smirked.

"I think you might want to worry more about your 'Dauntless', luv. I think she's cheating on ye." Sam motioned to the Dauntless sailing away from Port Royal. Commodore Norrington pulled his spyglass from his pocket and opened it. He looked through and over at Dauntless.

"Rash, Turner. Very rash." Commodore Norrington turned to his men behind him. "Clap her in irons and bring her back to the fort. We will go after Mister Sparrow and Mister Turner and reclaim the Dauntless."

The two nodded at him, and grabbed Sam. "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow! Get it right, Norry!" And with that, she was dragged back onto shore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam sighed, looking around the cell. It hadn't really changed in the two hours she was gone. Sam looked out the window. The Interceptor was now gone, and the Dauntless was floating off shore. Jack had succeeded again. Now, all she had to do, was get out of here, and get down to Tortuga.

A door slammed from not too far away. Sam glanced up to see Norrington looking down at her. "Um…'Ello there."

"Hello." He still stood stiff, looking at her. His eyes were still cold, but he still had the same feeling behind his blue eyes. Sam smiled at him.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about, luv, or are you just here to see if I will pull my shirt down for ye?" Sam snickered, and waited for Norrington to react. But he did nothing. Sam sighed.

"I would like you to know your friend Mr. Sparrow has escaped-" Commodore Norrington went to finish, but Sam interrupted.

"Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, Norry. Unless you would like to be called Mr. Norrington. But if I were you, I would find that seriously degrading, especially if a woman pirate is calling you that." Norrington frowned and reached into his pocket.

"Miss…I did not come here to discuss the weather or one's proper name with you. I want information, and I want it now!" Norrington unlocked the cell door, and grabbed her wrist. Sam glared at him, but didn't struggle. Norrington dragged her down the hall. They had looks from all around, but Norrington simply shouted "Get back at your post and mind your business!" and they did so.

Sam glared at him as he dropped her into the seat in front of his desk. He watched her as he sat down at his desk. "Now…We will try this again, Miss…"

"Bryne, Commodore. My name is Samantha Bryne." She spat. Norrington looked shocked at this woman pirate.

"Bryne? The…The…" Sam nodded and looked down, disappointed in her father's line of work.

"That's right. The second in command of the East India Trading Company. Cutler Beckett's cousin from his mother's side is my father. I am his only daughter."

"Would you not be the next in the line for the family business?" Sam laughed sadistically.

"My mistake. I thought pirates were people too and not meant to be marked. Apparently I was wrong…It was enough to condemn me…The disgrace of the family…"Sam pulled up her sleeve to reveal a 'P' on her wrist. "I was enough of a disgrace for my father to brand me, himself."

Norrington looked her. She gave no reaction of pain. She simply smirked at him. "I had no idea, Miss Bryne."

"No one ever does. No one cares either. You call me Sam, or Sammie if you like. No one calls me Miss. Bryne. I'm no proper lady, in case you haven't noticed that yet." Sam pulled her sleeve up again. "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about, Commodore?"

"I would, actually. I would like to talk with you over some tea, if you like…" Sam held back her cringe. She hated tea, but this would be her chance to get away, and possibly a chance for the Commodore to warm up to her, and possibly give her a little information on her father dearest. Sam smiled.

"Tea would be lovely."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter! Awesome! I am already thinking about a sequel! Tell me what you think! I already have some awesome ideas!

A/N: I have a few quick questions and comments to answer. As far as Jack getting a sweet heart...you'll have to wait until the sequel if it happens…yes, I will give more history about Sam and of course some other characters. And there will be a bit more on Sam's past in the future chapters. Trust me, I know because I already planned it out.

Chapter 5

Sam watched as Commodore Norrington balanced the tray, placing it on his desk slowly. Sam giggled at the thought of him somehow managing to get tea in his white wig, making him have to take it off. "Commodore…You need some help?"

"No, Sam it is all right." Sam smirked hearing he actually listened to her. Finally, a pompous wig wearing Commodore who actually listened! Sam smiled at him, and slipped behind his desk. Norrington looked over the tray and shook his head.

"I forgot the sugar, Sam. I will go get it." Sam watched him as he left the room and smiled. Now was the time to act. Sam sat up and opened the top of the tea pot. She pulled the bag out from under her shirt. She opened the bag quickly and poured all the contents of the bag into the tea. The tea bubbled for a moment, soon turning flat again.

Sam smirked and sat back down in her chair, looking innocent. Norrington soon came back in, holding a metal container. Sam smiled, looking innocent. Norrington smiled back, sitting down and placing the metal container on the tray. The Commodore handed Sam a cup, and poured both her and himself a cup of tea. Norrington took a long sip of the tea. "Um…Commodore…"

"Yes, Sam?" Sam smiled, and blushed slightly. She was attracted to this man, but not enough to make her blush. She really just wanted to waste time, and make sure the powder kicked in well enough.

"It seems a bit awkward with me calling you Commodore, and that you're calling me Sam. Do you think I could call you by your first name, by any chance?" Sam smiled innocently and watched the Commodore fiddle with his tea cup as he thought.

"I suppose that would be all right…only in private, of course." Norrington put his tea cup down back on the tray. "It suppose it would be all right if you called me James."

"James…" Sam smiled, letting it sink in. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do…" James watched her, studying her, taking in every detail about her. Her smile, her dimples, her raven black hair…all of it. She was different…and unless Elizabeth was going to be back soon, which he highly doubted…he might have a chance with the lady pirate. Sam smiled at him, wondering what was going on in his head as she put her tea on the table beside the chair she was sitting in.

Sam laid her head on the arm of the chair, and moved to lay down in the chair. James gave her a peculiar look, and moved his head to the side, looking at her. Sam giggled and looked up at him. James returned the smile and moved more toward her. Sam reached out to him and touched his face. James leaned down and touched her's. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. James slowly leaned in, but then suddenly fell on top of Sam. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. Sam sighed. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you James?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam slowly slipped under the dock, tramping in the tide that was starting to rise. Sam slipped into a long boat and pushed it into the ocean. She slowly rowed away to the side of the island. Thankfully, Port Royale was not so large, so she would be able to get around the side of it in little time. Sam still paddled, soon quickening her strokes. She relaxed, not hearing any gunshots or cries for help. No one must have realized that their Commodore had been drugged and now asleep in his office, hanging half off one of the armchairs in there.

Sam smiled to herself. They were heading back to Tortuga. Tortuga wasn't her favorite place, but it was one hell of a place to get a decent drink. Sam continued on around Port Royale, and stopped seeing a ship in front of her. It was still twilight, and she could see the name 'Interceptor' carved on the side of the boat. Sam grabbed the anchor's rope, shimming her way up the side of the ship, she had gotten on to the deck. Sam looked around. No one was on the deck. They must be below. Jack was probably getting himself a drink. And Will…well, she wasn't sure what he might be doing.

Sam walked over to the hall door and came in. Sam smiled seeing a dagger stuck in the door of the Captain's Quarters. She pulled the paper from the dagger, and pulled the dagger from the door, slipping it into her pocket. She opened the note and read it.

_Sammie:_

_I said I'd wait for you! We're heading for Tortuga next, like I told you. Will is probably asleep in the crow's nest. I put him up there after having one of my world famous 'talking-to's'. It was quite interesting to see someone of his age hanging over the ocean, scared and afraid of me dropping him into the water. He can't read bluffs from what I see. You would have gotten a kick out of that. So, anyways, you know the way to Tortuga. The map is made, coordinates are plotted, and waiting for you on the wheel. I'll see ye in the morning._

_Love,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

Sam giggled. He never forgot the Captain. He always signed with the 'Captain'. Well, that was Jack for ya. Sam slipped the letter in her pocket and headed up to the deck. She walked over to the anchor and slowly turned the crank for it, bringing the anchor up. She soon finished and headed over to the wheel.

She smiled, looking at the finely carved wood. She rubbed her hands over it, feeling no splinters. She smiled at the light breeze, and the sound of the waves against the hull of the ship.

Sam pulled out her dagger from her pocket and held it in her hand as she pulled out the map that was rolled up, and stuck in the wheel. She held the map in one hand as she stabbed it into the wooden box in front of her. She glanced at the map, and then pulled her compass from her coat. She glanced at the stars and matched them up with her compass, and adjusted the wheel to hit its setting. The Interceptor glided smoothly along the waves, moving easily with Sam's steering.

Sam relaxed and looked out into the sky. It was finally almost completely dark, the stars were out and the moon was bright. The sun so far out into the distance. Sam breathed in the fresh air, and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind.

Sam let out a scream, which was quickly muffled by something covering her mouth. Sam let out another scream. "Shhh!" The person hissed. "It's just me."

Sam turned around to face the person. "Jack?" Sam slapped him, and glared at him. Jack rubbed his cheek.

"I may have deserved that." Jack shook it off, and smirked at Sam. Sam sighed, and smiled back, shaking her head.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me at night? Ye scared the daylights out of me!" Jack smirked and nodded. Sam sighed. "What are ye doing out here, really, Jack?"

"Checking to make sure you got here." Sam slapped him on the back.

"Jack, I love ye and all…but please…No more sneaking up on me…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack! Look! There it is!" Sam smirked and looked out at the bright island. "Tortuga off starboard bow!"

Jack rushed out to the side of the ship, looking out. His eyes sparkled. Sam watched Jack as he looked out. Will climbed down from the crow's nest to see. Though his father was once a pirate, he had never seen a pirate heaven. He did seem excited, but she was sure he wasn't going to be so thrilled once they reached land, if he was the valiant one the so claimed to be.

Sam turned the wheel, and at an excellent speed, they docked into the bay. Sam bumped into the wheel as the Interceptor gave the dock a little bump. Sam climbed over the railing and landed on the dock, on her feet. Jack looked at her with a strange look. She was normally never this excited to see Tortuga. "What? I need the exercise!"

Jack shook his head and followed Will off of the ship. Sam smiled and followed behind him. Jack smirked, looking around. "It is a sad life for those who have not smelled the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga." Jack grabbed a cane from a drunk man running by, and started to walk with it.

Will gave a look of disgust. Guns fired all over. Drunk men and women ran the street, chasing after each other. Fights were erupting in the streets. Wagons ran wild from the horses dragging them. The governor of Tortuga was being dipped into a wheel every few seconds, but for what reason, Sam was not sure. Jack smirked, just looking around. "What do you think, mate?"

"It'll linger." Will replied distastefully. Sam smirked and slapped Will on the back.

"You have no idea, luv." Sam smirked and walked up to Jack, on the other side of him.

"I say mate, if every port were like Tortuga, no man would feel unwanted." A woman with red hair walked up to Jack. Sam smiled. It was Scarlett! "Scarlett!"

With a one slap, from her, Jack jumped back. Sam smirked. "'Ello luv. Missed you." Sam kissed cheeks with the whore, and the whore flaunted off. (A/N: No, Sam is not a lesbian. She just happens to be friends with the women in this story. The cheek kissing this is a Cuban/ Spanish tradition, and a greeting of close friends and/or relatives. How do I know this? Trust me, luvs, I know.) Sam giggled, looking at Jack, who was rubbing his sore cheek.

"Not sure I deserved that." Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Actually mate, you did deserve that one. Trust me." Jack shrugged. This time a blonde approached Jack as he turned around. It was Giselle!

"Giselle!" Jack smirked. Sam rolled her eyes, knowing he was going to get it again.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, motioning to Scarlett. Jack looked confused for a second.

"What?" Before the words could come out of his mouth, Giselle slapped him. Sam giggled, and walked over the whore.

"'Ello luv. Nice to see you." Sam kissed cheeks with this whore as well, and this whore as well flaunted off. Sam smirked once more at Jack rubbing his sore cheek.

"Now, I may have deserved that one." Sam rolled her eyes and jack stood up normally.

"Finally you admit it." Will looked around nervously, waiting for some strange woman to come slap him. Sam sighed.

"How many more women are in this town, that hate you, Jack?" Jack just shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack threw water on the man in the pig pen. Sam recognized him almost immediately. It was Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's friend who used to be with the British Navy. Sam smiled and watched as he started to wake up. Will stood by Sam with a confused look on his face. "Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!"

Gibbs raised his pistol, waiting to fire. Jack leaned on the fence looking at him. He smiled, seeing Gibbs recognized him. He then looked at Sam, recognizing her immediately. Sam smiled. "Mother's love! Jack! Sam! You two should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

"Ah…but see, fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack leaned down to Gibbs' level. "The man that did the waking was the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks was listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack gave him the 'savvy' look. Gibbs smiled.

"Aye, that will about do it." Jack helped the old man, but not too old man up. Will threw the water from the barrel in his hand onto him. Gibbs jumped back when the cold water hit him.

"Blast! Damn it, I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled. Will shrugged and looked at Jack.

"It was for the smell." Jack looked at Will, and then at Gibbs and shrugged. Sam just giggled quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will stood by the door. Jack walked by with three mugs of rum in his hands. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack turned to Sam on the other side of the door and handed her a rum. "Keep a sharp eye…on the boy." Sam nodded and drank her rum gratefully. Will watched Sam drink her rum for a moment.

"You want a taste, William?" Will shook his head. Sam sighed and shrugged. "More for me then."

Will looked around, watching the bar fight that was going on. Sam sighed, finishing her rum. She left it on the table and waited for the bar man to fill it. Will glanced back at Sam, watching her drink down another pint. "Yer sure you don't want some, mate?"

"I'm sure." Will still sat there. A large drunk woman came over to Will and picked him up, giggling largely. Will looked disgusted and pulled at his arm, trying to get away. Sam sighed, and walked up the large woman. Sam held her hand up and slapped her hard, so she let go of Will. The woman looked surprised at Sam. Sam frowned.

"Ay! Get your own!" Sam grabbed Will, and latched her arm with his. "This isn't a sampling farm, luv! Go back to your gentleman buyer, or I'll wack you again!"

Will looked scared at Sam, seeing the large woman back off and leave with her buyer. Sam let go of Will and put him back on his seat. Sam sat back in her place, and looked in on Jack and Gibbs who seemed to be almost finished. "This doesn't mean I fancy ye or something mate."

Will acted like he didn't hear it. Sam watched him. "It was either I slapped her or she crushed you, trying to get you in bed." Will looked scared at that. Sam laughed, and downed her rum. Jack came out of the back room with Gibbs following behind him.

"Hello, luv. You remember Gibbs, aye?" Sam smiled and hugged the man. Of course she remembered him. He was the like the father she always wanted. He had taken her in after she left her family. He treated her like the daughter he had always wanted, buying her things, feeding her and what not. He didn't bring her up to be a proper lady, but a pirate was close enough. Sam patted him on the back.

"Good to see you…Father." Sam giggled as Gibbs blushed slightly.

"Nice to see you too…Daughter. Look at ya. I haven't seen you since…oh, ten years ago. Look at all the trouble yer in. Hanging around with Jack Sparrow. Looking for treasure. Commandeering ships." Sam smiled and nodded. "Tha's my girl."

Sam motioned for Gibbs, Jack and Will to sit with her at the table. They sat quickly. Sam smirked. "Mates, I think we should introduce young Mr. Turner here the fine art of drinking."

"You do, aye?" Jack smirked back and grabbed four drinks from the bar man's serving plate, placing them on the table. Will watched at the three drank their rum quickly. Sam sighed watching he just fiddle with the mug.

"Oy. Will, just have one and I won't make you drink no more. Promise." Sam smiled trying to look convincing. "And I promise I'll pay for it."

Will nodded seeing her look was sincere and drank some of the rum, quickly sputtering and spitting some back into the glass. Sam laughed, and smiled. "Slowly, mate. It won't burn if you take it slower." Will nodded and tried again, drinking it down slowly.

Jack smiled and watched. As did Gibbs who looked quite amused. Will finished, and put his mug down. "Sam? Can I have another one?"

Sam smiled knowingly. "You really want another, William?"

Will nodded. "I do."

"Yer sure?" Sam smiled at Jack and Gibbs. The smiled back, knowing what she was doing. "Once you get another one, there's no turning back."

"I don't mind." Will smiled and took the pint that the bar man had quickly refilled, and drank it down. Sam smiled and winked at Jack. This was going to be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Woah! Wow! Amazing!" Sam snickered at Will. He had been listening to Jack's stories, drinking rum and obsessed with staring at the ceiling for some odd reason. Jack smirked.

"See luv, at least someone appreciates my stories." Jack patted Will on the back. Sam scoffed, and snickered. This was too funny.

"Aye. Will, tell me again. What is leverage?" Sam snickered and watched Will who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Leverage…is a pretty little bird sitting in a tree." Sam burst out laughing. Gibbs sprayed his rum on Jack and laughed as well. Jack didn't seem to pleased to be covered Gibbs' rum, but laughed anyway. Will looked pleased with himself, and this his eyes widened as he looked at the ceiling. "Look there's the bird again!"

This made everyone laugh louder. "Is it a purple bird with red eyes, Will?" Sam asked watching him stare at the ceiling.

"You see it too then?" Sam howled with laughter. Finally after catching their breath, they figured it was time to head in. Sam walked over to the counter and put some coins down. Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Luv, let me pay for it." Sam sighed and shook her head, placing her hand on the coins as she slide them to the bar man behind the counter. Jack frowned. "You have to let me pay sometimes, luv. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't pay sometimes."

"Jack, I can handle it." Sam followed him over to Gibbs. Gibbs had Will over his shoulder. Will had passed out while Sam was paying. Sam sighed and patted Will's head, smiling slightly. "We always lose more new ones that way."

"Amen to that, luv." Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam sighed.

"Off, Jack. No touchy." Jack pulled his arm off, and the two followed Gibbs to a small cottage right beside the Faithful Bride. Sam smiled, remembering this place. This was the her old vacation home, which now was probably her adopted father's place of residence.

"I remember this shit hole." Sam walked in, soon to be followed bay Jack. A hammock hung from the ceiling right beside a bed. There was also a small sofa, a large rum barrel and a curtain that gave a person privacy to use a chamber pot in a small room. Sam looked around. "Home, Sweet, Home, aye Gibbs?"

"Aye, lass." Gibbs looked around trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements and then moved somethings around. "Anyone want the floor?"

"There will be no need for that, mate. Put Master Turner in his humble sleeping arrangement of a hammock. You can take the bed, Gibbs. Sam and I will share thee sofa." Jack smirked at Sam and winked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"If its entertainment you be wanting, Jack, I could always call back Mr. Turner's large lady admirer for you." Sam snickered. Gibbs snickered softly as he put Will in the hammock. Jack shook his head vigorously. "That's what I thought."

Sam climbed onto the sofa, on one end. Jack climbed onto the other end. Jack pulled the blanket laying on the sofa on top of them both. Sam smiled at Jack. "G'night Jack."

"Good night, luv."


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! Woot! Review!

A/N: Just to talk about a few comments made by my reviewers. I am trying to see if I could somehow fit a drunken Will in the sequel, but I don't know yet. I have a lot of work to do, seeing that the movie isn't out on DVD yet. I will, however, try to finish up this story so I can work on the sequel and work on a story requested by my dear friend and fellow writer, Robin Sparrow. She has been asking bout it, so while I wait for the next five reviews, I'll work on Robin and Sparrow as requested. Another note, for people who do not like my story. If you do not like it, DO NOT review! My cool reviewers, if you want, please, tell me how you feel about our lovely flamer, Dacen Jace and read his flame if you want to get a good laugh. I have been approved to write the next school play, or at least try, so it might be awhile before I get the sequel up and running.

Chapter 6

"Feast your eyes on 'em, Captain! All faithful hand before the mast! Every man worth his salt and crazy t' boot!" Gibbs looked excited. A bunch of men were lined up on the dock. Jack walked down the line with Sam at his side and Will trailing behind them, looking over each man. Most of them seemed like normal men and sailors down on their luck. Others had some strange qualities that made Will skeptical they were sane.

"So…this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked as he eyed a short man in the line. Jack kept walking, inspecting each one. He stared at each one with eyes showing no emotion. Sam sighed, wondering what Jack was looking for in this line of men. Jack stopped in front of a man with a bright blue colored parrot on his shoulder. Jack looked him up and down.

"You, Sailor!" Jack watched the man waiting for a response.

"Cotton, Sir." Gibbs answered for him, standing on the other side of Jack.

"Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in face of danger in almost sudden death?" Jack waited for any type of response from the man. Cotton said nothing. "Mr. Cotton, answer me!"

"Uh…he's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So, we trained the parrot to talk for him...wish we could figure how…" Sam nodded at Mr. Gibbs understand why he didn't answer. The man opened his mouth, revealing a stub of a tongue. Jack cringed, and made it seem like he was hiding his tongue back in his mouth. Jack turned and took a step to the side.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question." The parrot looked up at him and scratched his head with his foot.

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails." The parrot replied in his squeaky parrot voice. Sam snickered as Will raised an eyebrow, staring at the parrot.

"Mostly, we figure that means yes." Gibbs glanced at Jack and then at the parrot. Jack nodded.

"Course it does." Jack replied, turning away from the parrot and towards Will, still not changing the look in his eyes. "Satisfied?"

Sam nodded. "Well, you proved they're mad." Sam sighed at Will's response.

"And what's the benefit for us?" One man spoke up. Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering where she had heard that voice before. Jack raised an eyebrow as well and walked down the row of men trying to figure out who it was. His eyes fell on one man that had his face covered with the front of his large black hat. Jack walked over to him. Sam eyed the man, wondering why he looked so familiar.

Jack slowly pulled the hat up and off the man's head. He was a she. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders. Jack smirked. "Anamaria."

_Wack!_ Anamaria slapped him. Sam giggled and walked closer. She kissed cheeks with Anamaria and smiled. Anamaria recognized her and smiled back. Jack's head went sideways. Will leaned down to Jack. "I suppose you don't deserve that one either."

"No, that one he deserved." Anamaria nodded at Sam's comment.

"You STOLE my boat!" She shouted. Sam smirked. Yes, she had been there when that happened.

"Actually-"_Wack! _Jack got slapped again before he could finish. Jack's mouth formed an 'O'. "Borrowed. I borrowed. I borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Anamaria was face to face with Jack. Jack looked a little scared and then smirked.

"You'll get another one." Anamaria pointed her finger at him, looking like she was about to give him a talking to.

"I will." Sam nodded at this and went by Anamaria's side looking at Jack, smirking.

"A better one." Will interjected. Sam looked at Anamaria and nodded.

Jack nodded. "A better one!" Sam smiled.

"That one." Will pointed at the Interceptor. Sam nodded. Jack looked confused.

"What one?" Jack looked over at the Interceptor. Will nodded. Sam giggled, enjoying this. The line of men looked at the boat and then at Anamaria. "THAT one?"

Sam got in front of Jack. "Aye, Ana. THAT one. What say you?"

Anamaria thought about for a second. "AYE!" Anamaria and crew shouted. Anamaria grabbed her hat from Jack and put it on her head. Sam smiled and followed Anamaria slapping her on the back.

"Nice to see you again, mate." Sam smiled at Anamaria and followed her on board.

"No, no, no, no, no. Tis frightful bad luck to bring women aboard." Gibbs frowned. Jack sighed and slapped him on the back.

"Ye see, Gibbs…It would be a mistake not to bring them aboard. It would far worse not to. And besides we can't leave your 'daughter' behind. She'd have your goods and mine for trophies." Jack walked off, following the crew.

Gibbs looked up and Will looked up at the sky, seeing Gibbs do so. "There's a storm on its way. We better cast off." Will nodded, and they both went to the ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam led Anamaria below the deck into an unmarked room. This was Sam's cabin. Two hammocks hung from the ceiling, a dresser was nailed to the floor of the ship, and a coat rack laid in a corner of the room. Sam smiled. "What do you think, mate?"

"It's nice…Better then sleeping with the men." Sam smiled and sat on her hammock. Anamaria sat on the other one and looked at Sam. "How?"

"How what?" Sam laid back in her hammock.

"How did you two manage this?" Anamaria held up her arms, motioning to the ship. Sam simply shrugged and giggled.

"He's 'Captain Jack Sparrow, luv.'" Anamaria smirked at Sam's imitation of Jack. Sam smiled and shrugged. "It happens when you spend almost all moments of your life around him."

Anamaria giggled. "Is it really? Or is that just what happens when you leave finishing school?" Sam rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I can't believe that I went there. And I can't believe you worked there with your mom. That was place was just plan torture. I mean, corsets? Why torture ourselves more when we already have to sit up straight, sip our tea quietly and starve ourselves every meal? It makes no sense." Anamaria shrugged and smiled, imitating Sam. Sam smirked.

"I missed you after you left. You were the only rich girl there that actually thought slaves were people too…You talked to me like a real person and didn't talk down to me." Sam put her hand on Anamaria's shoulder, remembering finishing school and all Anamaria had went through.

"_After you finishing cleaning the floor, you can finish making the evening meal, and if you are lucky, I won't have a switch to you! Now get working!" Mrs. Sanderson yelled at the small dark skinned girl on the floor. The girl looked like she was about to cry, but would not let a tear shed. The woman walked away angrily. A young girl, a bit taller than the girl sitting on the floor crawled over to her._

"_Ana…Don't worry about her. She is just an old, unloved witch." The girl patted Ana's back as she let a tear shed. _

"_Sam…it isn't fair. Why does she treat us like this? My mom and I have done nothing but obedient to that woman." Sam bit her lip. _

"_Don't give up, Ana. One day, you and I will have freedom. We won't let anyone push us down. We'll get on a boat and we'll find freedom." Ana looked at Sam with her head sideways._

"_Like pirates?" Now Sam tilted her head to the side._

"_What are pirates?" Ana snickered, and looked up at Sam. _

"_Pirates…they're like…men who live on ships." Sam still looked confused._

"_So my father is like a pirate?" Ana sighed._

"_No. You dad shows people who are pirates. Pirates are men who get on ships, take treasure from mean, rich people and gets to drink rum!" Sam smiled for a second, but then went back to a confused look._

"_Rum?" Ana sighed. _

"_I'll explain it some other time, luv…"_

Sam smiled. "We should get back on deck, Ana." Anamaria nodded and followed her out of the cabin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thunder roared and the large waves tossed the ship back and forth. It poured and poured like no tomorrow. Sam held on the ropes as she pulled them, trying to keep things in place. Anamaria was right beside her, also pulling ropes. Sam over at Jack who was steering the wheel. He had a captain-y look on his face, as if he was staring down the storm and the compass in his hand. The short man that had been in line clung to a rope as he swung to the other side of the ship.

Sam swung herself to the mast, managing to get herself up the stairs. "I don't think she can take much more, Cap'n!" She yelled as she pulled herself up on the deck.

"She can do it, luv!" Jack still had that look in his eye as he glanced at the compass and then at the ocean again. He spun the wheel, making the ship groan and then turn.

"Jack this is madness! We shouldn't go on till the storm is over!" Sam held on for dear life, watching Jack.

"Yes we should!" Sam gave a confused look, and shook her head, trying to get some o the water out of her black hair.

"Why?" she shouted.

"We're catching up!" Jack smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The storm had finally quieted down. There were in the Isla de Muerta territory. Most of the crew had stopped what they were doing and just glanced over the side of the ship in awe at how many sunken ships were in the water. Sam shuddered, remembering the last time she was her. She didn't want to remember it.

"Dead…men…tell…no…tales…" The Cotton's parrot squawked from his spot at the front of the ship. Sam stood by her 'father's' side, looking out at the familiar sight.

"Puts a chill in the bones of how many honest sailors were claimed by this passage." Gibbs said. Sam nodded, knowing what he spoke of. She had seen it for herself. The ship groaned as they passed over a ruined ship.

Sam looked over at Jack and giggled as he glanced at Cotton and then at his compass. Cotton was giving he an emotionless looking…or maybe it was a curious look…Sam looked back to see Gibbs walking over to the ropes to adjust the sails. Sam followed him as Will approached Gibbs.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Gibbs looked up at Will, then at Sam who nodded. It was going to be story time soon.

"Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs adjusted the sails. Sam stood by the side listening to the conversation.

"What?" Will glanced at Jack, and then back at Gibbs. "He failed to mention that."

"At least he's close to the vessel now. A hard learned lesson it was." Gibbs pulled a pail under him and sat down. Will pulled a barrel up and watched Gibbs. Sam smiled. Story time! "See three days out on the venture, the first mate says everything's an equal share and that should mean the treasure of the location too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah….So that's the reason for all the…" Will held up his arms and did a pretty bad imitation of Jack. Sam giggled.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs turned to Sam and motioned for her to sit down. She pulled up another barrel and sat. "Now Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. It won't do much good for hunting before being rescued, but after three weeks and a starving belly and thirst that pistol started to look mighty friendly…but Jack…he escaped the island and he still has that same shot, but he won't use that shot on not but one man…His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Sam nodded solemnly.

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Gibbs glanced at Sam, asking her how. Sam nodded.

"I believe I can answer that question. Well, ye see Will… he waded out into the shallows and waited for threes days and nights, till all mammals and sea critters came to his presence, and on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple a sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Sam smiled.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Sam nodded.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said, taking over the story.

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, but then thought about for a moment and glanced at Sam. Sam shrugged. Gibbs suddenly looked up. Sam and Will looked up to see Jack Sparrow staring down at them.

"Human hair. From my back." Gibbs and Sam nodded, smiling slightly. Jack looked over at some crew men. "Let down the anchor!"

"Aye!" The four men shouted and rushed off to let down the anchor. Jack watched them, and then turned to Gibbs and Sam.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack walked off. Sam frowned, and looked over at Gibbs who simply shrugged.

"Jack! Don't you dare do this to me!" She yelled. "I deserve to go along just as much as you do!" Jack turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon, Miss Bryne?" Sam frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Let me see if I am correct. You want to go to shore?"

"Cut the bull shit, Jack. You know I want to. Now let me come ashore." Jack frowned.

"Look mate, you may think you can come and go as you please, but I am captain here, so I have the authority to say who comes and goes. And you, luv, you are staying here." Sam punched him in the shoulder, frowning again.

"YOU'RE NOT TWELVE ANYMORE! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRLIE GIRL! I AM A PIRATE, JACK! LET ME COME ASHORE!" Jack looked serious at this, but Sam could tell he was scared she might actually hurt him. Sam stared him down. Finally after a few moments, Jack nodded. Sam smirked.

Gibbs hurried up to Jack. "What if the worst should happen, Cap'n?"

Jack acted as nothing had happened and continued acting captain-y. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Gibbs walked off, following Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! New chapter! Review! (A/N: Flamers beware! I block and make fun! I'm not afraid to do so! I laugh at you and think you're hysterical and stupid! Please don't criticize me and waste my time doing so! I don't need a hundred page explanation why my story stinks! Ever heard of just smiling and nodding, just to make other people happy? Get a life already, okay? And if you have to flame, don't be boring! Be creative! And under 2 pages!) Another note: Guys, its fanfiction. Doesn't have to be realistic! Give me a break! I make the characters do what I say! My story! My rules! Deal with it! One more thing before I scream. I have inserted things. They do make the story different to some extent. As for making the story different, it will…you have to wait. There's more to come. If I went too much off the film, it won't make sense in the sequel.

Chapter 7

Sam groaned as she paddled the boat. Jack smirked at her, watching her struggle with the oars that she had never used before. Will sat at the tip of the boat holding at light at the ocean. Sam frowned at Jack and kicked at him. Jack only smirked more, moving away and evading her kick easily.

Will glanced around. A skeleton lay on the shore with crabs crawling around it. Sam cringed. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst is to happen?"

Jack turned around and looked at Will. "The pirates code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, ay?" Will glanced back at Jack and Sam

"You know, for such a bleak look on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said, staring back at Sam. "You sprung two men from jail-"

"You mean two people, Jack." Sam interjected. She stared back at Jack, making a face at him. Sam kicked him in the shin.

"OW! All right fine! Continuing, you sprung two 'people' from jail, you commandeered a ship from a fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew from Tortuga and you are completely obsessed with treasure..." Sam and Jack looked down to see Will staring down at a large amount of gold coins in the water. Sam slowly pulled up along the shore. The three piled out of the boat and followed Jack.

"That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure!" Sam rolled her eyes at Will. They climbed slowly into a small cavern, where they could see the Black Pearl's crew gathered in the larger cavern.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate…" Jack said quietly. The three looked out of the cavern and watched to see what was happening. A teenage girl stood by the large chest that held Cortez's treasure. Sam watched closely. The girl looked frightened, as if she had seen a ghost. Her blondish brown hair hung long behind her head. The Aztec gold medallion hung around her neck, looking as if it belonged there. Barbossa stood next to her. The Black Pearl's crew stood around, staring up at the girl, cheering at thing Barbossa said. Sam sighed. If only they knew how wrong they were.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh!" The crew cheered. Barbossa seemed to be enjoying this. "Our torment is near end!"

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered. Sam bit her lip, watching the way Will stared at her. She couldn't help but be jealous…Men never looked at her in that way. She had never been in love and had never found the right man to be in love with. She could only imagine what it might be like.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man jack you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The crew cheered again.

"Suffered, I have!" The pirate Sam recognized as Ragetti yelled. Sam sighed.

"Punished, we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime!" Barbossa slapped his fist on his hand, empathizing his point. The crew nodded and agreed. "Here it is!"

Barbossa kicked the top of the gold chest. He ran his fingers through the gold, letting them touch every piece. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we a have returned. Save for this!" Barbossa pointed at the coin around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will hissed, looking like he was about to run forward and kill Barbossa. Sam and Jack grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his back. Coins that were piled by their hiding place fell and hit against the cave walls. No one seemed to notice though. Will fell back on top of Sam.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment!" Jack whispered. Jack quickly got up and hurried down the little slope. Will climbed off of Sam. Sam gave a sigh of relief and got up, following them.

"When's that? When it's the greatest profit to you?" Jack groaned and turned around.

"May I ask you something?" Jack got up in Will's face. Will frowned. "Have I ever given you not to trust me or her?" Jack motioned to Sam. "Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you to do but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Jack turned to Sam. "I suppose you want me to stay here and baby sit?" Jack nodded. "Fine. I'll see you in a moment."

Sam slid down to the wall of the cave, watching Jack leave. Will sighed. "Why are you taking orders from him?"

"Because he's my captain, and I have to." Will sighed and shook his head.

"Then why did you stand up to him back on the boat?" Will slide down, sitting down next to her.

"It's a long story. Now hush, and wait until Jack comes back." Sam looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Will sighed again and got up. Sam watched Will walk over to the boat and picked up a paddle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be Jack's leverage. I'll save Elizabeth, myself." Sam sighed

"All right…Just don't hit him too hard. I'll ready us to get back to the Interceptor." Sam watched as Will ducked into another section of the cave. Sam quickly gathered the oars from the small long boats from the Black Pearl. She quickly got in the boat. Will soon came along, dragging Elizabeth behind him.

"Elizabeth?" Sam couldn't believe it. She knew this Elizabeth.

"Sam?" Elizabeth also looked just as confused.

"You two know each other?" Will sighed and shook his head. "Not now. The pirates will see that we've taken you. Come on." Sam nodded and helped them into the boat. Sam quickly paddled as Will used the lantern and led the way. The second the cave came to and end, Sam passed Will oar and his lined them up the best he could.

Sam balanced easily on the oars as she went across. Will and Liz were not far behind. Sam reached her hand up to the deck. Sam felt someone take her hand. Gibbs pulled her up on to the deck. Sam sighed and helped Will bring Elizabeth aboard. "No more pirates…" Elizabeth looked scared as she boarded.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs smiled.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Sam sighed. All friends amongst strangers, she mussed in her mind.

"Where be Jack, Sammie?" Gibbs asked, looking around for Jack. Sam sighed.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Sam nodded at Elizabeth's face of disgust.

"He fell behind." Sam said as she followed Will and led him below the deck. "Weigh anchor! Hoist sails! Follow Anamaria's orders or I'll flog ya!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam came back up from below. Will was tending to Elizabeth, so she could help with the work. She turned to Anamaria who was at the wheel. Anamaria looked panicked. Sam hurried up to Anamaria.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Sam looked at her friend, who seemed really scared.

"She's gaining on us. The Black Pearl is on our tail." Sam pulled her eye glass from her pocket and slowly slide it open. She glanced around and turned, looking out.

"Damn. Anamaria, we'll give them a chase. They won't catch us." Anamaria nodded and shouted out to the crew. The crew snapped up and starting moving quicker. The sea crashed against the hull as they were starting to speed up. Sam held on to the mast, trying to keep from falling over. Sam glanced at her side. Elizabeth stood beside her.

"What's going on, Sam?" Sam pulled Elizabeth over to the side.

"The Pearl is gaining on us, luv. Be prepared." Sam took her spare pistol from her belt and held for Elizabeth to take.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth looked upset and stared out at the Black Pearl who was gaining on them.

"Tell that when they caught us, Princess!" Anamaria yelled as she turned the wheel, trying to make the ship move faster. Sam groaned and rushed around trying to figure out what to do next. Sam scurried up and down the deck, doing what she could. Then Anamaria suddenly yelled from the wheel "Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!"

"Anything we can afford to be lose, let it be lost!" Gibbs yelled. Sam hurried below and relayed the message. The men nodded and began to work. Barrels of gun powder, silverware, anything that could be dropped, was dropped. Sam came back above and rushed over to the wheel. Sam looked out Black Pearl.

"Oh bugger. Gibbs! Anamaria! We have a problem!" The three glanced out to see the sweeps had been brought out, and they were starting to get even closer. "Make ready the guns! Load the guns!"

"Aye!" The crew yelled, hurrying around preparing for battle. Anything left was put into the cannons. Even Gibbs' small keg of rum had to go into the cannons. Still the Black Pearl gained on them. Anamaria dropped the anchor and let the Interceptor turn around.

"We will stand and fight! Show no mercy!" Sam yelled from the helm. Anamaria passed up what weaponry they had. "Gentle men and ladies, I wish you all luck! Prepare for battle!"

The Pearl and the Interceptor were now side by side. The Black Pearl's crew roared with cheering and jeering. Sam bit her lip and held onto the mast, staring out at Barbossa. Barbossa gave her and evil stare. Sam and Barbossa had never really liked each other. Sam smirked. "FIRE!"

"FIRE!" The cannons blew, leaving holes in each of the ships. Men fell for the side of the Black Pearl. Sam groaned. They weren't going to win. Wood splinters went everywhere. Smoke erupted from all over. Bullets whizzed all over the place. Sam ducked down. She aimed at one of Barbossa's men and fired. The man fell into the water.

With a loud crash, the mast fell, connecting the two ships. Sam crawled along deck. She fired at the men that swung across and kicked down all the crossing boards that she could access. Sam crawled over to Elizabeth who seemed to need some help. "Liz! Get down!" Sam fired at the man who was about to attack Elizabeth. Sam patted Elizabeth on her back and got down as she fired at more of the crew men. Sam turned and to hit in the shoulder by the back of a gun. The man that had hit her was trying to hit Elizabeth. Sam smacked him in the shoulder, but the man didn't seem to mind. He raised the large gun about to hit both women but someone grabbed his wrist. Jack!

"Now, that's not very nice!" Jack hit the man in the face and he fell over. Sam smirked. Jack pulled both of them down. "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" Elizabeth went to hit Jack, but Jack grabbed her wrist and looked at her newly bandaged hand.

"Ahh…Where is dear William?" Elizabeth looked up and couldn't see him on deck. She hurriedly got up and ran away from that side of the ship. Sam looked up at Jack and then glanced across. Jack the monkey was running across the fallen mast.

"Jack! Look!" Sam pointed to the monkey carrying the medallion. Jack hurried after the monkey and crawled across the mast. Sam sighed, again, she was alone. She suddenly was grabbed. Sam kicked and tried to break free, but she had no luck. The crew cheered on the Black Pearl. Jack's crew had lost.

Sam screamed and tried to break free, but still she had no luck. The two pirates held her, staring at her in a wanting way. Sam groaned. She just had to be a woman, today of all days. The dragged her across to the other side, and held her in front Barbossa. Sam scowled as Barbossa smiled and caressed her cheek. "Hello Bryne…You're looking well."

"I'd be better if I wasn't being restrained." She spat. Sam clenched her fists.

Barbossa tsk-tsked. "Now, now, don't be like that. Though you probably would be better in the sack if you were this angry all the time."

"I'm am not whore, Barbossa. I may have grown up in Tortuga, but that doesn't mean I'm one of their damned strumpets." Barbossa smirked.

"You could have fooled me, Bryne. Especially how loyal and all, that you are to Jack Sparrow." Sam brought her foot down on Barbossa's boot. Hard. Barbossa didn't seem to notice.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And leave him out of this!" Barbossa frowned and nodded to his men. The men took her to the side, and waited for the ships to be disconnected. Sam looked around. Jack was beside her, giving her the raised eyebrow look. Sam knew he didn't have a plan. The crew and Elizabeth were tied to the mast. Will was nowhere in sight. None of them could help her either. But where was Will?

Barbossa was petting Jack the monkey looking out at the Interceptor that was already floating away. Pintel and Ragetti stood in front of Jack's crew with pistols trying to look important. Sam sighed. This was a hopeless cause. Suddenly the Interceptor blew up. Barbossa smirked. Sam turned to see Elizabeth being touched by the available crew members. Sam wasn't really taking in what was being said. She was more concerned out getting out of this mess.

Suddenly, Will was on the side of the ship. "Barbossa!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Will. Will held Jack's pistol at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

Barbossa frowned. "What is in your head, boy?"

"She goes free." Will still demanded. Sam smirked. Will wasn't going to back down. They were threatening Elizabeth, and if it was anything like back in the black smith's shop, this was going to be amazing.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa smirked and snickered.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack hissed at him, holding his hands in a praying, begging way.

Will looked at them for a second and the turned, running over to the side of the ship. He grabbed the ladder and held the pistol at his chin. "You can't. I can."

Jack sighed. "Like that…"

Barbossa eyed him for a moment. "Who are you?"

Jack smirked. Now, Jack had a plan. "No one. He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though." Jack motion to Will with his thumb. "Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" Will yelled. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Jack sighed and went back over to where he was standing.

"He's a splitting image of old Bootstrap Bill! Come back to haunt us!" Ragetti yelled, pointing at Will. Will continued.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Barbossa sighed and looked up at Will.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Sam smirked. She hoped her would do something smart and save the crew, Jack, and herself along with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth goes free." Sam sighed. Okay, maybe not.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack motioned to himself, trying to get Will's attention. Sam sighed again and received a whack on the head from the crewmen holding her. Sam scowled.

Will pointed at the crew with his pistol and quickly moved it back under his chin. "And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Sam groaned. Barbossa smirked showing his rotten teeth. "Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

Another new chapter! Keep reading! (AN: To my dear flamers and criticizers. I would just like to inform you and thank you all for your lovely comments. Guess what? All your negative reviewing makes I put up another chapter because of the overload of reviews! Wow! Over twenty reviews in one night! Amazing! I have to start writing awfully more often! It makes people read and review! Thanks again! Oh, and more one thing. If you review anonymously, I have the right to delete your review if I so wish. Thanks for nothing guys! See you next chapter!)

Chapter 8

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" The crew jeered and cat called at Elizabeth. She was standing on the plank, looking over the end. Will was being held by pirates. Barbossa turned to Will and glared at him.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa gave a cackling evil laugh. The crew laughed with him. The two pirates the held him gagged him and pulled him away from Elizabeth, leaving her on the plank. "Though it does seem such a shame to lose something fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The crew said at different times. Barbossa walked closer to the plank.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth made a face and pulled at the strings. She quickly lifted the dress off and threw it at Barbossa. Catcalls and whistles surrounded her. Sam frowned, watching them.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth hissed nastily. Barbossa rubbed his cheek with the dress.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa threw the dress to one of his pirates and turned around. Elizabeth walked slowly to the end of the plank and looked over, biting her lip. She looked back at Will who looked a bit worried.

"Too long!" The Bosun frowned and stepped forward, onto the plank making Elizabeth fall into the water with a loud splash. Will's eyes widened.

"Next!" Pintel yelled. Sam bit her lip as the pirates that help her pushed her closer to the plank. Barbossa stepped in front of Sam. _Barbossa is going to save me?_

"Wait! Not so fast, gents!" Barbossa smiled a wicked smile at Sam. Sam bit her lip looking up at him. "Now Bryne…seeing as the gents do like you…I offer to take you aboard with the crew, if and only if you agree to be me strumpet, no, me wife. Aye, me wife."

"Never." She didn't even need to think. "I'd rather die." Sam quickly jumped off the plank and into the water. She grabbed Liz's hand and treaded water with her beside the Black Pearl. Sam looked up. Jack was now standing on the plank. She sighed. Jack's effects fell into the water and almost hit Sam in the head. Jack quickly jumped in after. Sam glared at Jack. "Another fine mess you've gotten us into."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam, Elizabeth and Jack waded into the shallows of the island. Sam twisted her shirt, the water pouring out of it. Sam sighed. Jack stopped just as he got to the shore. He turned around and looked longingly at the Black Pearl. "That is the second time I have watched that man sail away on my ship."

Sam gave him a sad smile and sat down in the sand. Elizabeth sat down next to Sam and watched Jack as he yelled at the ship. Sam sighed. "You want to get off this spit of land? You're going to have to follow my plan, Liz. I already got an idea."

"What do you have planned?" Elizabeth bit her lip and looked nervously at Jack.

"Get Jack to show you the rum cache. I'll do a bit of drinking with my old pal Jack…You know what to do, right?" Elizabeth nodded and walked over to Jack, following him onto another part of the beach. Sam sighed. It was finishing school all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" Sam and Jack sang together, prancing around the fire. It was dark, but the fire lit the whole island. Sam and Jack fell into the sand, chuckling loudly. Sam smirked as she felt the rum finally sinking in. She and Jack both had two bottles each and were already near finishing the third rum. Elizabeth had disappeared completely.

"You are a very amusing drunk, luv." Sam smirked and took another small sip of rum. Jack smirked.

"Why thank ye, Jack. Yer no so bad yourself..." Sam trailed off, tracing the top of the rum bottle. Sam glanced up at Jack. "It's so strange to be back here again, Jack. I remember when you first showed this place to me…"

"Well…all I can say luv is the company is much better this time." Sam smiled again and giggled drunkenly.

"Amazing as it seems…you are a bit attractive when I'm not sober." Sam giggled drunkenly again. Jack smirked at her.

"Really?" Jack tilted his head sideways, looking at Sam.

"Aye. Really. You have this…handsome, devious look to you…Something a girl could go for…" Sam smiled and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, walking her fingers up Jack's chest.

"And ye want to know something, luv? I always had a little soft spot just for ye…Always though you were the most amazing thing...I always loved you. I just never though I'd tell you." Sam smiled.

"That is so sweet, Jack." Sam smiled and moved her head to his chest. Jack slowly laid his arm around her waist. Sam patted the hand slowly.

"Jack…you think maybe we should…?" Jack nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips. Sam smiled and then suddenly fell backwards, falling unconscious. Jack watched her for a moment, and then he too fell backwards, laying unconscious in the sand next to Sam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam opened her eyes and smiled at the scent of burned spices and rum. Elizabeth had succeeded in making the signal. Smoke surrounded the island. Another boom erupted a few feet away. Sam quickly got up and headed over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smirked and threw another carton into the fire. Sam smiled in approval. "I don't remember a thing I did last night….but I am glad I remembered this. Wait until you see the look on Jack's face."

Then, as if on cue, Jack came staggering over to Sam and Elizabeth. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you two doing? You burned all the food! The shade! The rum!" Elizabeth and Sam smirked at each other. Elizabeth walked toward the tide.

"Yes Jack, the rum is gone." Sam followed Elizabeth with Jack trailing behind her.

"Why is the rum gone?" Elizabeth turned to Jack. Jack gave a look as if he expected to be hit the fifth time in this story by a woman.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and moronic drooling idiots and two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?" Elizabeth sat down after finishing her little speech, dipping her toes in the tide. Sam flopped down next to her.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack gave a confused face. Elizabeth groaned. Sam giggled insanely at them both.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack pulled his pistol out, and glanced at it, then Elizabeth and then Sam. He quickly put his pistol back in his belt and hurried off, fuming and frustrated. Sam smirked at Elizabeth.

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" Elizabeth nodded at Sam.

"It happens when your father gets some of the most interesting people as guests in his home. Scientists, magicians…amazing people. I learned this trick from a magician, a traveling gypsy if you would. I saw him at the market, and when I bought one of his items, he showed me the trick." Sam nodded and looked out into the horizon. Elizabeth looked over at Jack watching him stamp away. Sam looked where Elizabeth had her eyes set on.

"You really know what you are doing. Liz, my friend, the Royal Navy has arrived."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth turned to her father. She was angry and no one was listening to her.

"No!" Governor Swann walked closer to Elizabeth, looking at her face to face. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, not gallivanting after pirates." Governor Swann then walked past Elizabeth, heading towards the helm. Elizabeth followed him.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth was now furious. This was not good. Governor Swann took his place next to Commodore Norrington. Sam bit her lip softly. James wasn't going to be too happy to see her, and this time she was unprepared.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth was not going to quit. She had that look in her eyes. She had the little greedy rich girl look in her eyes, and wasn't going to give up until she had what she wanted. Sam could tell.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" She moved her look to sorrowful caring eyes, and looked like she was about to cry. Sam knew this look too. Her father almost always gave in to this look.

"If I may be so bold to inject my professional opinion!" Jack interrupted. Sam groaned.

"Jack, not now!" She hissed at him, but Jack went anyway. Sam sighed.

"The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able make good time. Think about it." Jack looked at James. "The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" Jack smirked, and looked around, lowering his smirk, and then he smirked again. Sam sighed. Looks like they were going to Isla de Muerta. And Jack just got them there faster.

"By remembering I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not just myself." James frowned and started to walk away. Elizabeth rushed after him.

"Commodore, I beg of you, please do this. For me. As a wedding a wedding gift." James stopped and turned around. Sam's eyes widened. James was getting married? They why had he acted the way he did before back in the office? Was she just game to him?

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann came to Elizabeth's side and looked at her. Elizabeth kept her eye contact with James. James turned completely around.

"I am." She replied, still staring at Commodore Norrington. Sam bit her lip. How could Will and Elizabeth be together if Elizabeth was marrying James? This was going to be complicated.

"A wedding! I live wedding! Drinks all around!" Sam groaned and kicked Jack in the shin.

"Shut up." She hissed, glancing back at what was going on. Jack looked up, seeing James give him a stare.

"I know. "Clamp him in irons", right?" Jack held his hands out for him, waiting to be clamped in irons. Sam sighed. When was he going to learn to just…

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing for to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Sam sighed. He hadn't mentioned her. She could only wonder what was in store for her.

"Inescapably clear." With that, the two guards that held him 'escorted' him to the helm. Sam sighed and watched as Elizabeth and her father they went into Commodore Norrington's office to find Elizabeth some suitable clothes. Sam turned and looked at James who was watching her.

"Ms. Bryne…A word…If you please." James walked over to her, taking her arm in his as he led her over to the side on the ship. Sam bit her lip and leaned over, just looking out at the ocean. She hoped he wouldn't say anything, but he did. "That was a very good trick, Ms. Bryne…You are a wanted criminal of the Royal Navy…"

"I noticed." Sam just stared out at the ocean, not really seeming to care.

"And you act like you have not a care in the world. It amazes me." Sam bit her lip. Why did he have to have such horrible timing. James slowly put his hand on hers and held it. Sam turned her head and looked at him. "Sam…my offer still stands on taking you in as a maid in my household…You won't have to hang and you are free to do as you please after working…except sailing-"

"I'm sorry. No. You'll just have to hang me." Sam pulled her hand away and turned away from him. James watched her, wondering what he could do. "James…I'm a pirate…and to deprive a pirate of being a pirate…it's like…depriving a human being of food and drink. You can't do it."

James sighed and still looked at her. "Sam…I care for you deeply…You are like no other woman I have met…You're the woman that haunts my dreams every night…You're the woman I can't take my eyes off for even a second…You're the woman who makes my heart skip a beat and beat faster and faster every second I see you." Sam bit her lip. He did have feeling for her. It was true…But she could never give up the sea.

"James…I feel the same way…but I could never give up being a pirate. Not for anyone. Not even you. I'm sorry." Sam held her arms together and turned around. "Clamp me in irons, aye?"

James nodded solemnly. "So be it."

"So be it."

Yes, I had to do it. Its part of irony the whole Sam and Jack kiss, but they don't remember it. Just appreciate it and wait to see what happens! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Woot! Another chapter!

A/N: I would just like to say this is going to be a long chapter because I intend for chapter ten to be the last chapter of this story. Not to fret, luvs! It will be awesome! I promise!

Chapter 9

Sam frowned as she was being dragged below the deck in irons. She sighed. She wouldn't have to do this, but the chance of her turning into a boring proper lady was too great. She couldn't say yes to that proposal. She looked around as she was escorted to the lock up on the ship. It was very similar to the one on the Black Pearl. It only had two small cells. Jack peeked his head out of one of them and Sam smiled, seeing that she at least wouldn't be alone in her cell.

"Now stay in there you. No funny business. That goes for you too, Mr. Sparrow." The guard with the reddish-brown hair said them. He walked away with his little pompous uniform and left the two pirates alone in the cell.

"What did he do to you, luv? Did he hurt you? Did he ask you anything?" Jack looked Sam over nervously, as if expecting her to explode at any second. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing of importance, Jack…He just said that he wanted me as a maid, and I could serve time as a 'normal citizen and servant of the king' instead of being hung. I told him that I liked being a pirate better and offered my arms for him to clamp me in irons." Sam smirked. "A pirates life for me, aye?"

"You should have taken his offer, luv…You'd be safe then…" Sam rolled her eyes as Jack gave her the sad puppy look. "I don't want you to get hung, luv. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Jack…don't go soft on me now. You're my mate, right? Big deal…We're stuck here. Doesn't mean we can't escape. We've escaped the gallows before, Jack. Many times. I'm sure we can do it again too." Sam laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Sam closed her eyes and let sleep call to her. Jack sighed. He wasn't going to let her hang. Luck or not, at anytime his luck could fail him. And at anytime he could get her hurt by something he did. He regretted pulling her into this so long ago, but now…he was going to do what he could to make sure that she didn't hang, even if it meant chaining her to land in gold irons.

"Hey! Mate! Over here! A word!" Jack called to the black haired guard, Mullory. Mullory sat up and looked at Jack without saying a word. Jack smirked in a friendly way. "Yes, you! Can you relay a message to dear old Commodore? Can you tell him that Ms. Bryne has accepted his offer? Thank you, kindly."

Mullory looked confused, but got up anyway and went to the deck above. Sam snored softly on Jack's shoulder. Jack patted Sam's shoulder. "I promised Gibbs I'd take care of you, and I am always a man of my word."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Father, over here! She's in here!" Sam opened her eye slowly to see Elizabeth and Governor Swann standing over her. Elizabeth smiled as Sam opened her eyes. "Glad to see you're awake. Father, this is Sam Bryne from finishing school."

"Why, hello there, Samantha…My, you've grown…and a pirate too, no doubt." Sam sighed and smiled. Governor Swann wasn't her favorite person. He was a smart man, but quite a coward at times.

"I am well, Governor, and very much enjoying the view in this lovely…lock up." Sam smiled, trying to look convincing. The governor frowned and pulled his keys out. Sam watched as he unlocked the door, slowly opening it.

"As lovely as the view is, you can't stay in there forever. Nice to see you again, Sam." Governor Swann shook Sam's hand. Sam smiled slightly and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth embraced her, hugging her for a minute.

"Sammie, you must come with me above. You need to stretch your legs! Something!" Sam nodded and was dragged above by Elizabeth. She was dragged up the stairs and into the governor's cabin, also being ran into by many of the guards on the deck. Sam smiled and tipped her hat, trying to avoid any evil glances. Sam breathed deeply as Elizabeth let her arm go and closed the door of the cabin.

"What did you have in mind, Elizabeth?" Sam sat down on the small lady chair in the corner. Elizabeth sat down at the desk and moved the mirror on the table. Elizabeth fluffed her now dry hair.

"Can you braid my hair like you used to do?" Sam nodded and got up. She walked over to the desk, coming behind Elizabeth. She slowly took Elizabeth's hair separating it in three parts and then slowly started to bind it. Elizabeth sat still, just watching Sam braid her hair. "What made you change your mind?"

"About what?" Sam didn't look up from Elizabeth's hair. She wasn't sure what Elizabeth was implying. What the hell was she talking about?

"About being James' maid…He told me that you would be my lady of assistance." Sam blinked for a moment. Jack! This was Jack's doing!

"Oh…well, um…I had a lot of time to think about it and I had a lot of persuasion on Jack's part." She was telling the truth. What else could she say?

"That's lovely then…We'll get to go everywhere together! Dress shopping, eating lunch by the bay, all so lovely!" Sam smiled a fowl and fake smile. She was going to take it out on Jack's hide the second she got the chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam walked out to the deck and looked over the edge. It was nearing night fall, and the sun was setting. Sam looked out at the water and listened to it hit against the ship. She smiled hearing foot steps behind her. "Care to join me James?"

The footsteps stopped short. Sam smiled as James came to her side and joined her. James smiled and looked out on the ocean with her. "I know that you didn't change your mind…"

Sam shrugged and still looked out at the ocean. "Can't blame Jack for trying…He's me best friend, and like my brother. Have to love him, have to live with him and have to let him look out for me."

"You are going to go along with it then?" James smiled, and looked at her. Sam turned and looked at him.

"I suppose I have no choice now, do I?" Sam sighed and looked back out at the ocean. She fingered the fine wooden rail. "Do I get to come tonight if I agree to?"

"It can be arranged." Sam smiled at James. "You won't run away again, right?"

Sam shook her head. "Not this time, anyway. Wish me luck?"

"But of course." Sam smiled and leaned in, kissing James softly. She pulled away, blushing slightly. James only looked surprised at this. "What was that for?"

"For luck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam sat beside Jack and watched as James surveyed the Black Pearl from a far in the few long boats they had. Half of the Royal Navy of Port Royale were in the few longboats. Sam sighed. After this adventure, this would be it. Corsets, dresses, petticoats and tight shoes from now on. She was going to have to make the best of it. Hopefully Jack had a plan. Hopefully.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves might start an ambush." James pushed his eye glass back into its fold. Sam looked around trying to the think of something. Jack leaned forward. Oh no, here it goes again.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing, mate." Jack leaned on James' shoulder and used gestures and motions to explain his point. "Sammie and I will go in there and convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your men return to the Dauntless and blast the b'jesus out of them with your little cannons. Ay? What do you have to lose?" Jack smirked.

"Nothing I would lament riding myself of." James pulled out his eye glass and used it to push Jack's hand off his shoulder.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a risk to those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Sam rolled her eyes. He already had convinced James to go along with it, and James was stupid enough to go along with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Sam smirking at each other as they paddled into the cave. Jack seemed so happy that things were finally going his way. Sam laid her head on his shoulder. "Mate, I am truly proud of you."

"Now why is that, luv?" Jack continued rowing, but looked back at her.

"You stuck it out and we only landed in Tortuga once with minimal problems." Sam smiled and laid her head on Jack's shoulder as he stopped the long boat. "Jack, promise me something."

"Aye, luv?" Jack eyed her, just watching what she was doing.

"Promise me you won't die…that you won't leave me behind, sorry about leaving you behind by the way…and promise me you won't let me end up a perfect lady like Norrington wants." Sam glanced at him.

"I can't make any promises, luv. But I will try my hardest to keep that promise. But you have to promise me something, luv." Jack brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's face. Sam gave him a questioning look. "Promise you'll always think about me and always worry, and you'll keep telling the stories of Jack like Gibbs does."

"But of course. The world has a right to hear about our most amazing pirate captain in the entire world! It would be a sure hurt to deprive the world of what is the real Jack Sparrow." Sam smiled and hugged Jack. "You ready for this, mate?"

"No. But we'll go anyway." Jack hurried through the cave, following the sound of the loud jeering. Sam followed quickly behind, trying to keep up. They soon reached the large cavern where Barbossa's men were gathered. Jack and Sam pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the front. "Excuse us! Pardon me!"

Slowly the crowd stopped jeering and turned to look at the two pirates making their way to the front. Barbossa stopped and stared at Jack and Sam. Will looked up with hopeful eyes. He was being held over the golden chest of Aztec gold, like Elizabeth had a few days earlier. "Jack! Sam!"

"It's not possible." Barbossa whispered, staring at the two pirates in front of him. Sam smirked.

"Not probable." Jack corrected him. "Anything is possible."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will looked around as expecting her to pop up somewhere. Jack sighed.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington like she promised. And you get to die for her like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman and Sammie who didn't have to make any promises this trip." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Jack was just stalling because he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa held his bloody dagger at Will's neck and brought it closer, about to let it cut Will. Bo' Sun grabbed Jack. Sam stepped forward.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate!" Will gave Sam a grateful look. Barbossa stopped and looked at Sam.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa turned back and got ready to cut Will.

Sam shrugged and looked away. "Your funeral."

Barbossa groaned and looked down at Sam. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

Sam smirked. "I'm sure Jack would be glad to answer that."

Bo' Sun let Jack go, and Jack stepped forward. "Gladly, Sammie. You see…Well, because…Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you." Suddenly, there were whispers among the crew members. Sam smiled. They were scared now. Jack climbed up to the large chest of gold.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best." The men laughed in reply. "Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. You're to take the grandest as your flag ship, and who's to argue? But what of the Black Pearl? Name me Captain and Sammie, me first mate. I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Sam smiled. Barbossa was falling for it.

"I suppose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp." Jack smirked.

"No, no, by all means, kill the whelp, but just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Sam blinked. Almost time! Will looked up, still not having figured out Jack's plan. "For instance…" Jack picked up some coins from the chest, dropping one on emphasis of every word. Sam could already guess what Jack had planned. "After you killed Norrington's men. Every...last…one…"

A third coin plinked into the chest. Sam watched as Jack palmed the coin and slid it in his sleeve without Barbossa noticing. She learned that trick from an old magician in Singapore and then had taught it to Jack. She was glad to see he had put it to use. Jack's eyes never left Barbossa's. Barbossa suspected nothing and saw nothing, but both Will and Sam had noticed what Jack did. Now Will had to do some serious acting.

"You've planned this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" Will said nastily.

Jack was unhurt by his nastiness. He looked content and simply replied "Yeah."

Barbossa moved from where he was standing so he was closer to Jack. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen." Jack held up his arms, as if it were a large amount.

"Forty." Barbossa said simply.

"Twenty five!" Barbossa watched Jack for a moment. "I'll buy you the hat. A real big one, Commodore. With a feather."

Barbossa glanced up at the old beaten up hat on his head, and then smiled. He held out his hand to Jack. "We have an accord." And the men shook hands.

Barbossa went to open to mouth to give an order, but Jack beat him to it. "All hands to the boats!" Jack glanced at Barbossa who glared at him. "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa smirked. "Gents. Take a walk." The pirates all smirked at each other and headed out of the cave. Jack gave a confused look.

"Not to the boats?" Barbossa smirked.

"You'll see." Sam made herself comfortable by some treasure piled up in on corner. Jack made his way over to her. She glanced around and picked up a dress, holding it against her, seeing if it might fit.

"That would look lovely on you, Sammie." Jack slowly came up beside her. "It looks like the one I used to plug the boat with."

"It's very similar…" Sam put it back down and ran her hands through the jewelry, trying to find something to match the dress color. Jack smirked.

"Maybe Barbossa will let you take it…His men have no use for it. Well, unless they're eunuchs, of course…but that's another story entirely. They don't have the same frame or figure you have." Sam sighed and smiled.

"And how would you know this?" Jack simply smirked.

"I just know, luv. Trust me." Sam shrugged and picked up some dangling earrings, a matching necklace and a bracelet. The dress and the gems on the jewels matched the each other.

"Barbossa? Can I have these?" Barbossa looked over at Sam and smirked, looking at her and the dress.

"Only if ye model it for me the day ye wear it." Sam mentally cringed. Should she chance it? Suddenly, Jack took the statue and dropped it making it echo in the cave. Barbossa cringed and then smiled at Jack. Barbossa sat down and watched Jack as he studied another golden statue he had picked up. "I must admit Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out, you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack threw the statue down into the pile of treasure and made his way over to Barbossa. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest one's you have to watch out for. Because…you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." As if on word, Jack stopped behind one on the pirates and grabbed his sword, pushing the man in the water, then throwing it to Will. Jack quickly grabbed a sword for himself as Will cut himself loose, then beginning the battle.

Sam pulled out her sword from her waist and raised it to the pirate who came at her. She punched the guy in the face, and he fell into the water. Jack lunged at Barbossa and they fought their way through the caverns. Sam moved quickly to cover Will. Will ducked as she swung at the bearded pirate. The pirate fell in the water. Will smiled at Sam in thanks they continued to fight. Sam glanced over at Jack hoping he was okay. She landed another punch on one of the three pirates that she and Will were battling.

Sam suddenly heard choking and looked over at Barbossa and Jack. Jack had been stabbed by Barbossa! Sam was breathing hard as she saw Jack staring down at the cutlass in his stomach. He slowly backed up with a surprised look in his eyes. Sam bit her lip. Was Jack going to be okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my god! This is the end of the first story! This is so sad and exciting! Review! Kay? I hope you all got the second movie by now, and with any luck the third! I might not continue with this into the sequel...It really depends if I get anytime to and if I feel comfortable with it enough. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Sam's eyes widened as Jack moved back farther into the moonlight and saw he was a skeleton! His clothes were all ragged, and though his hair and face were still there, he had no skin. Sam shivered as she watched Jack look over his skeleton form. She turned to Will who had also turned to look at the sight of the immortal Jack Sparrow. Barbossa spit at Jack and then picked up a handful of coins, throwing them at Jack as he grabbed his sword. Jack pulled his sword out of his stomach and ran away from Barbossa.

Will and Sam turned back to the battle and attacked the pirates that came toward them. Two of the pirates attacked Will and chased him. Sam grabbed a gold 'vase' and put it on the head on the pirate who attacked her. She banged on the 'vase' and made the man fall into the water. Sam sighed and moved to Will's side, trying to help.

The battle fought on. Cannons fired outside. The bearded pirate threw his favorite exploding toys at Will. Sam ducked as coins few everywhere when on of the tiny bombs hit a large pile of treasure. Will fell over and the pirate went to attack him. Sam jumped up, but she knew she wasn't going to be quick enough to help Will. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" The pirate yelled. Will looked at bit surprised.

Sam cursed and hurried over to Will. But suddenly, Sam heard "You like pain?" and a large bang, followed by "Try wearing a corset." Sam smirked.

"Welcome back to the game, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth helped Will up, using a golden pole thing, and the three met in the middle. The three watched Jack and Barbossa battle it out.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, watching Jack thrust the sword at Barbossa.

"At the moment?" Sam asked. She glanced at Jack and then back at Elizabeth. "I have to get back to you about that one." Will snickered slightly. The three turned to see the other pirates had gotten back up and were ready to attack. Sam attacked one with her sword, while Will and Elizabeth tried to take down the other two. Sam smirked as they somehow managed the round the three up and stick them on Elizabeth's golden pole thing she was using for a weapon. Sam snickered seeing the three trying to free themselves all at once.

"Sammie, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elizabeth smirked at Sam and tossed her an unlit explosive the bearded pirate had dropped. Sam smirked and ran the explosive against the rock, lighting it. She quickly shoved it in the gut of the bearded pirate, cringing as she did so. Will and Elizabeth pushed the three pirates out of the moon light.

"No fair." The pirate said, looking at his now non-skeletal body. Sam smirked and pulled Elizabeth and Will down as the three pirates exploded. Sam sighed and got up, rushing over to where Jack and Barbossa were. Will and Elizabeth followed close behind, ready to help. Jack and Barbossa looked up.

Jack slit his hand with the gold in it and threw it to Will as Will hurried up to the chest. Sam hurried over to Jack with her sword drawn. Jack threw the coin in Will's direction. Barbossa drew his pistol and aimed it straight at Sam. Sam was breathing hard. The gun fired and Sam closed her eyes. Sam didn't feel any pain. Was she dying? Sam opened her eyes slowly to see Jack's smoking pistol.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa scoffed and smiled. Sam bit her lip. The curse wasn't over?

"He didn't waste it!" Will held the two coins over the chest. Will slowly dropped the coins in the chest, both covered in Will and Jack's blood. Sam gasped as Barbossa opened his coat. A blood circle formed where Jack had shot Barbossa. Barbossa's eyes went widen and he looked up, staring at Jack and Sam.

"I feel…cold…" Barbossa slowly fell backwards, falling dead on the ground. Jack gave a breath of relief. Sam hurried over to Jack and hugged him.

"It's finally over." Jack nodded, and looked at her. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she dragged Jack to a pile of treasure. Sam could see Will and Elizabeth staring at each other. Love was in the air, and Sam was not usually on to interfere in one's love life. Jack smirked and looked at the gold. He picked things up and threw them out of the pile if he wasn't going to keep it. Gold, statues and other items hit the floor with a bang. Sam bit her lip, seeing Will give him the evil eye. Sam nudged Jack and looked over at Will, then nodded and went back to looking through the treasure. Sam sighed and went back over the chest where she left her dress and jewels.

Sam looked back over Elizabeth and Will, and saw Elizabeth walk away looking disappointed. Sam grabbed her things and hurried after Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped halfway out of the cavern and sat against the wall, sighing. "Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"I've loved Will since I was ten…I don't think he feels the same way." Sam sighed and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…Why would he come after you if he didn't love you?" Sam tapped the younger girl's nose. Elizabeth smiled. Some things never change between friends, no matter how long they haven't seen each other or how far away they get from each other.

"Duty…maybe…Like James." Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Liz, he loves you. James…he's all duty-like. Will is the one who will stay home all day when you're sick, kiss your stomach when you're pregnant and be the one to be always there for you. James is well…just there." Liz nodded and got up slowly.

"I'll see you back at the Dauntless, Sammie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam groaned and turned over in her bed that James had set up for her once she got back on the Dauntless. The Black Pearl's crew left without Jack and Sam. Sam felt a bit hurt that Gibbs and Anamaria left her, but she couldn't really blame them. They were pirates after all. Sam sighed and turned over again, staring at the wall. Sam groaned and got up. There was not point in trying to sleep. She had too much on her mind.

Sam slipped out of the small cabin and walked down the hall, glancing around and tiptoed up the stairs to keep anyone who was asleep from waking up. She slowly made her way to the railing of the ship where she talked to James the other night. She looked out on the ocean. The stars twinkled and reflected in the ocean along with the bright full moon. Sam sighed. This would probably be the last time she would get to see the ocean, the stars and the moon looking this beautiful in a ship.

She watched the sea water his against the boat, and then noticed something…The stars were moving into one are in their reflection in the water. Sam looked up at the sky. The stars weren't moving. This was certainly strange. Sam looked down in the ocean, and saw the stars form a circle. What was going on?

"_Sam!" _Sam watched the circle. A picture started to come into focus. It was a dark skinned woman with hair much like Jack's. She showed a few glittering as she smiled. Tia Dalma! The woman from the village so long ago! _"Samantha!"_

"I'm here Tia Dalma. What is it?" Sam glanced down, watching the picture come into complete focus. "What are you doing here? How can you do this?"

"Child, now is not the time to ask! I must warn you of a vision that is coming true!" Tia Dalma held up her arms, as if warning Sam.

"What was your vision? Am I going to die? Is some one close to me going to die?" Sam bit her lip, losing any sense of boredom, and turning it into worry.

Tia Dalma sighed. "Child, let me speak and then you may ask questions." Sam rolled her eyes and waited for Tia Dalma to speak. "You will be betrayed by the man you love. A man that loves you will die by the actions of Davy Jones. The world will be at chaos, and all answers will point to the World's End. One that is now dead, will rise again and help you all achieve a bitter sweet end, where all that is fair is foul and all that is foul is fair. Be cautious, child. You and I will see each other again soon."

Sam bit her lip thinking this all through. There were so many people and things that could happen. Possibilities and meanings of what Tia Dalma said were endless. All she could do was watch her back and hope for the best. At least at this point and time. "Are you all right, Sam?"

Sam turned around and looked behind her. James stood behind her. He looked confused. She smiled. "Hello James."

"Who were you talking to?" James looked down into the ocean and all around. Sam smiled and laughed nervously.

"No one, no one. I was talking to myself…I just couldn't sleep, so I've been trying to coax myself into the idea of sleeping." Sam looked down into the ocean. Tia Dalma's image had faded. "How is everything? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Someone has to be up most hours of the day making sure the crew is about working to meet our destination by tomorrow." Sam nodded and looked out at the ocean. James stepped closer to her, watching her. "Something troubles you?"

"A little. I…I'm just upset about the hanging." Sam licked her lips, and let out a long breath. James nodded, knowing what she meant.

"I understand, Sam…But my loyalty falls to the Royal Navy. If I don't hang mister Sparrow…I can be at the noose myself, along with him." Sam nodded slightly and mumbled "It's Captain Sparrow."

"James…you meant all that you said to me earlier…about how I haunt your dreams…?" Sam blushed a little thinking about this. It was embarrassing, but it was attractive in some sort of mixed up way that a girl's mind works to think a man could think about her that way. James nodded, simply. Sam smiled. "I feel the same way…but….I know I can't since you're marrying Elizabeth…"

James nodded simply again. "I know, Sam…I know." James looked out at the sea, with Sam, taking her hand slowly. Sam smiled at this and relaxed a little more.

"James…promise me that if things don't out with Elizabeth, that you will still consider me, even though I'm a pirate." Sam looked in James' eyes. James nodded without hesitation. Sam pushed her hair out of her face. James slowly leaned in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drums sounded at a steady beat. _Bum-bum-ba-da-bum. Bum-bum-ba-da-bum. _Sam shivered. Jack was going to get hung and there was nothing she could do. She was tied with rope, and James Norrington held the loose ends. It was only for show, but Sam wished she was free…er. She wished she could do something to help her best friend, but there was nothing she could do as of right now.

Jack already stood on the platform looking disgraced. Sam sighed. She felt even more disgraced herself, not being able to help her best friend. The crimes Jack were accused of were being read. All eyes were on Jack. Sam glanced away, not being able to this man killed. Sam heard footsteps and looked up. It was Will dressed like a gentleman ready for a tea party. She bit her lip and watched him. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Sam. Elizabeth." Will tipped his hate slightly, to them.

"May god have mercy on your soul." The reader turned away and walked off the platform. Sam bit her lip. It was almost time.

"I should have told you every day from the first day I met you…" Sam studied how Will was looking at Elizabeth. His opportune moment had come. "I love you."

The drums beat loudly. Elizabeth looked surprised at Will and Will suddenly rushed off. Sam smiled. He had finally done it. "Strange boy." Governor Swann remarked as Will rushed through the crowd, away from them. The drum rolls started. The noose went around Jack's neck. Elizabeth and Sam met glances. Elizabeth winked and suddenly fell to the floor. "Oh goodness! Elizabeth!" Sam shouted.

Both men shifted their attention to the fainted woman as Sam glanced over a Jack, still watching. Something shiny caught her attention. A dagger! Without hesitation, she grabbed up the dagger and cut herself loose, soon running into the crowd. The men hadn't noticed her absence. Same hurried after Will in the space he made from pushing through. Sam was right behind him.

Will drew his sword and rushed forward. "MOVE!" Sam was at Will's heels, following him. The hangman grabbed the lever to hang Jack and pulled it back. Jack started to fall with the noose around his neck. Will rushed forward, but he stopped suddenly. Sam ran over to Will, knocking the sword straight out of his hands and into the wood of the trap door under Jack's feet. Jack balanced on the sword!

Sam smirked and pulled Will up as they prepared to fight for theirs and Jack's lives. Sam shoed Will off to do what he had to do as Sam cracked her knuckles and laid a large punch on one of the nearby guards. Sam quickly grabbed up the man's drop sword and continued to fight. Sword clashed about. "How are you holding up, mate?" Sam yelled to Jack.

"Just bloody fantastic! Now get me down!" Sam groaned as kicked away another guard and hurried up to the platform. Clutching her sword tightly, Sam hurried over to where Jack was hanging and hacked at the rope, making it break. Jack fell to the stone ground with an "Oof." Sam jumped off the platform just as Will did, Will doing a fancy flip in doing so. "Show off!"

Sam and Will rushed towards the pavilion looking over ocean. Jack came close by them and threw Will an end of the rope that he had been hanging on. Sam rushed head. Jack and Will hit a few soldiers as they made their way to the pavilion. Sam stopped behind a support beam with Will and Jack as they made two soldiers hit the wall. Sam let out a long heavy breath.

Jack landed a punch on a passing red coat. The three hurried closer to the large cliff over looking the sea, fighting all the way, when suddenly they were surrounded, the three of them in the middle of red coats with drawn, sharp swords. Sam glanced at Jack. They were sunk.

Norringtion held his drawn sword at Will's neck. "I thought we might have to enjoy some matter of ill conceived escape attempt." Sam bit her lip. Governor Swann approached them. "But not from you…or from you, Samantha." Sam simply rolled her eyes. _What does he expect? I am a pirate after all._

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you both clemency. This is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Swann seemed to be somewhat glaring at them.

"What is wrong with being a pirate?" Sam frowned but was ignored by the men.

"And a good man! If all I have achieved here is that the hangman with earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Sam frowned again and gave Will a little shove after he dropped his sword.

"Three! And that goes doubly for me!" Sam said loudly. Will turned to Sam and sighed.

"All right, three!" Will rolled his eyes and then turned to Norrington "At least my conscious will be clear."

"And mine! You can't forget me!" Will rolled his eyes at this, seeing Sam wasn't going to shut up until her voice was heard.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said nastily. He seemed to glare at Will as well, obviously annoyed and then glanced at Sam. "Same for you, Samantha."

"It is right here. Between you and Jack." Will stared back at Norrington, with the same look the he was receiving.

"As is mine! Where it should be!" Sam interjected.

"And mine!" The three looked up to see Elizabeth join them in the surrounded area. Sam smiled. Elizabeth had come through.

"Elizabeth!" Swann seemed to be panicked at the fact his daughter was defending this pirate and his friends. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake! Put them down!" The soldiers lowered their weapons.

"So this is where you heart truly lies…" But Norrington wasn't talking to Elizabeth. His glance was on Sam. Sam gave him a puzzled look…Did he think she was doing this because she was in love with Jack? Certainly not…They were just friends…

…Weren't they?

"It tis." Elizabeth replied, thinking he was talking to her. Norrington broke his glance with Sam and looked away.

Jack looked up and motioned to Sam. Cotton's parrot had been sitting on the cannon above them. Could it possibly mean what she thought it meant? Jack walked over to Governor Swann. "Well! I am actually feeling rather good about all this! I think we've all arrived at a special place, ay?" He smiled, getting in Governor Swann's face on emphasis of every word. "Spiritually? Economically? Grammatically?"

Jack then moved on to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." Sam moved to Norrington's side as Jack walked over towards the end of the pavilion. Sam slipped her hand in his and kissed him softly.

"I'll miss you…Look for me, okay?" She whispered in Norrington's ear. She then wafted off behind Jack as he continued to talking, all eyes on him.

Jack then stopped in back of Elizabeth. He gave a truly sincere face. "Elizabeth…" Elizabeth turned to look at Jack. "I would have never worked between us, darling." Samantha snickered softly as Elizabeth's mouth went slightly agape with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "I'm sorry."

Jack walked off a little before stopping again. "Will." Will turned to him. "Nice hat." Jack again continued walking.

Sam hurried to Jack side and grabbed his hand. Jack smirked at her and then held up a finger the spectators around them. "Friends! You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Sam Bryne and Jack-" And they jumped, making a splash at they hit the water after falling about 3 stories. Sam shivered slightly and glanced at her best friend, smiling. "Jack?"

"Yes, Sammie?" Jack shook his head shaking the water from his hair all over her. Sam smirked.

"Thanks for the adventure." Jack shrugged as they treaded in the water.

"You're welcome, luv." Sam kissed his cheek gently and punched him in the arm playfully, leaving Jack silent, but smirking his normal grin. Shouting suddenly broke the silence. "LAND HOE!" They looked up. The Black Pearl was sailing right towards them. Both pirates swam towards the boat as it sailed toward them.

A rope was thrown towards the two. Sam grabbed on to Jack as he grabbed the rope. The crewmen pulled at the rope, bringing both pirates onto the deck of their ship. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code!"

"Aye! Me too!" Sam shook off her clothes and glanced at the faces of the crew. Gibbs stepped up. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"We figured they were more of actually… guidelines than rules." Gibbs shrugged and then motioned to the some crew members. Mr. Cotton handed Jack his hat. Some other crewmen handed Sam a coat. Sam did not hesitate wrapping the coat around herself and her wet clothes.

"Thank you." Jack slid his hat on his head and stopped, seeing the wheel was not being manned. He glanced around at the crew and then approached the wheel.

"Captain Sparrow." He turned back to Anamaria who had spoken up. "The Black Pearl is yours." Jack caressed the wheel lovingly. He had finally gotten his ship back. He was at peace.

"Finally." Sam remarked, having never seen Jack so happy before. This also meant for now she only had to worry about where Jack was dragging them next and how much mischief he managed for them. James could wait…at least until she met him again.

"Aye, finally." Jack replied, suddenly pausing. He had realized his crew had been watching him. He suddenly leaned up and took a more stern tone as he barked at his crew. "On deck you scabbarous dogs! Hands to places!" He glanced at Sam, smiling an adventurous smirk. Same could only smirk back. "Now…bring me..." He glanced at Sam again. This time she didn't need to give him a look. "Us, that horizon."

"And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" He sang softly as he started to steer. It was a bit drunkenly, but this time, anyone who could differentiate between drunk and sober could easily tell he was drunk on happiness and his new found adventure.

"Oh god! Not that song again!" was all Sam could utter before starting to laugh. Slowly, she joined him at the wheel. This adventure had ended and a new adventure was starting to unfold.

THE END


End file.
